Red, Red Wine
by AngelDiabolique
Summary: Lisbon comforts Jane after Kristina Frye's revelation. Set at the end of "Seeing Red", but with a singular turn.  Jisbon all the way.  Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- OK, I took a bit of artistic license here, having just treated myself to a little Mentalist marathon. This picks up at the end of "Seeing Red". Jisbon, rated M for future chapters, we'll jump a couple episodes after this one. Reviews welcome, as I am still very much a newbie.

Chapter One

Patrick Jane sat in the interrogation room after Kristina Frye had departed, trying and failing to control the flood of emotion that hit him like a tidal wave.

"Your wife wants you to know that your daughter never woke up. She wasn't scared." Frye had said. Jane took a deep breath, unaware that he was being watched.

Grace VanPelt had seen Kristina Frye hurry down the hall, Jane nowhere in sight. Knowing that they had exited the bullpen together, VanPelt was curious. Where was Jane? She walked down the hall, headed in the direction she had seen them take, and saw a flash of blue, Jane's shirt, in the partially open doorway of Interrogation Room 209. Prepared with another teasing barb, VanPelt's words died in her throat as she saw Jane shudder. Looking more closely, she was stunned, he was _crying._ VanPelt quietly eased the door closed, ensuring that no one would intrude, and sped off down the hall.

Agent Teresa Lisbon was sitting at her desk when the junior agent ran in. One look at VanPelt's stricken face had Lisbon on her feet in a flash.

"What is it, VanPelt?" There was no answer, she was clearly upset. Lisbon walked around the desk and placed a hand on VanPelt's arm. "Grace? What's wrong?"

"He's crying."

"Who? Who's crying?"

"Jane. In the interrogation room. Kristina Frye just left, and he's crying. What could she have said to him to make him cry?" VanPelt's last words were unheard, Lisbon was already out the door.

There was no sound from the room. Lisbon eased the door open slowly. He was still there, his back angled so that she could not see all of his face, but he was definitely crying, and crying hard. Lisbon closed the door behind her, turning to place a hand on Jane's back. He started, turning to face her, and just as quickly trying to wipe the tears from his face. Wordlessly, Lisbon pulled a tissue from her pocket and offered it. Just as wordlessly, it was taken. Lisbon sat, waiting for Jane to speak.

"I'm fine."

"No one said you weren't.

"How did you…?"

"VanPelt. She saw you and came to get me. No one else knows. Jane…?"

"It's nothing. I'm OK." Lisbon ignored him.

"What did that woman say to you, Jane?"

"Nothing of concern,"

"Well, it obviously concerned _you_. Please, Patrick, talk to me. What did she say to upset you? Did she hurt you? If she hurt you, I'll…."

"No, Lisbon, she didn't hurt me."

"Well, WHAT, then? One minute you're fine, the next you're in tears in an interrogation room, _after _you talk to her. One has to make the assumption…" Lisbon trailed off as Jane's shoulders slumped.

"She said that my wife…..my daughter….she wasn't scared." Jane slumped further as new tears started to wind their way down his face. Moving to him, Teresa silently opened her arms. With a moment's hesitation, Jane stepped into them, allowing her to comfort him as best she could, taking care not to topple her.

At length, Jane seemed to regain himself; Lisbon felt him ease himself out of her embrace, watched him wipe his face again.

"Thanks.

"Don't mention it."

Opening the door, Teresa looked out. Empty. The other agents had gone home. She headed to her desk , gathering her purse and keys. Turning, she saw Jane bedding down on the ratty brown leather couch that he had appropriated from her office.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep, Lisbon, why?"

"Uh-uh, Jane, get up. I don't want you alone tonight, you can stay with me. I have an extra room, but you can have my couch if you'd prefer. C'mon, I'll run you by your place so you can get a change of clothes. You _do_ have a place, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"No buts. Get your coat." Jane complied, following Lisbon out the door and to the elevators. He reluctantly gave her directions to his house, and sat back, dreading the return to the place that held so many painful memories.

Teresa looked up at the gorgeous façade that loomed in front of the car. Jane seemed nonplussed.

"This is your house? It's amazing!"

"Thank you. I used to like it." Jane hesitated, then decided he might as well go for broke. "You…you can come in, if you like. I'll only be a minute."

"Thank you, Jane, I will." Teresa followed him into the house, ooh-ing and aah-ing over the décor his wife had been so proud of. Jane ascended the stairs to the master bedroom, walking in and pulling a small overnight case from his closet, taking great care to keep his eyes squarely on the task at hand. So focused on his packing, Jane never heard Lisbon enter until he heard a sharp intake of breath behind him. Whirling, Jane spun to face her.

Lisbon felt as if all the air in the room had just been vacuumed out. In the corner of her vision, she saw Jane turn to face her, but her focus remained on the horrific scene in front of her. There, on the wall, Red John's calling card remained, etched onto the wall in Jane's family's blood. And further still, no, it couldn't be…Teresa shook her head; it was still there. A mattress, fully made up and lying directly below the ironic happy face. Teresa felt her eyes fill with tears. Poor Jane. Punishing himself for God knew how long, _sleeping_ under that thing. Teresa was startled out of her musings by the sound of a zipper. Jane was closing the case that he had been packing when she entered the room. Picking it up, he turned.

"Shall we?" he gestured to the door.

"Yeah…sure" Teresa exited the bedroom, Jane following and carefully closing the door behind him. They made their way to the car in silence, arriving at Lisbon's house without a word spoken. Lisbon opened the door, tossing her keys on the side table as she entered.

"Come on in, excuse the mess. I'll show you your room if you want to put your bag down." Jane followed her down the hall, arriving at a small but well-appointed bedroom with an antique four-poster and matching night table fashioned out of what appeared to be mahogany. A claret duvet and matching shams trimmed in navy and hunter green set off navy drapes and a matching rug. The hardwood floors, heart pine or he'd miss his guess, were polished to a high shine. Jane turned giving a slightly anxious-looking Lisbon an approving nod.

"Nice digs, Lisbon. Very classy." She grinned.

"Well, it's home. You hungry?"

"Nah, I'm fine. You go ahead."

"OK, if you're sure." Lisbon headed back down the hall, then paused, turning to retrace her steps, stopping just inside the doorway. "Um, Jane."

"Yes?"

"I just want you to know…"

"Yes?" Now Jane turned to face her.

"Well, um, if you need to talk, I'm here. And you're welcome to stay as long as you like." God, she was blushing. Teresa ducked her head, hoping he wouldn't see, but immediately felt strong fingers nudging her chin back up. She raised her eyes to meet Jane's, seeing his face coming closer.

Jane gently tilted Teresa's face up, then brushed her cheek with his lips. "Thanks." he said softly, then turned to finish his unpacking, leaving her to stand, frozen to the spot.

Teresa gave herself a mental shake, enough to respond, "You're welcome." before stumbling into her room, no longer hungry. Closing her door, she sat on her bed, her had lightly touching the place Jane had kissed. _Ooooh, boy, what have I gotten myself into now_?

A/N-OK, I know, slow start, but it's 1st season, I don't want them hitting the sack right out of the chute. It'll get better, I swear! Let me know what you think, please!


	2. No More Rules

A/N- Thanks for the great reviews! OK, like I said, I'm going to be bouncing all over the episodes from seasons 1 and 2, and eventually I'll get to this season. And, as always, don't own 'em ,but would dearly love to give Bruno Heller holy hell after Thursday's episode.

Chapter 2

"Jane!" Lisbon's voice jarred Patrick out of his daydream. Looking up at her from his sprawl on the brown leather sofa he had appropriated on his arrival to the CBI, he favored her with a grin.

"Yes? And what can I do for you this fine day, my dear Lisbon?"

"You can start by explaining yourself! What do you mean, showing up on a doorstep like that and unloading that baby on those two?"

"_Those two_, as you put it, are the grandparents", Jane replied. "Social Services approved them, they were her only relatives, what's so awful about that?"

"They never _agreed_ to adopt her, that's what's so awful! You just turned up, handed her over, never even asked if they could take the baby!" Teresa face, even upside down, was livid. Jane sat up.

"They signed the papers, they adopted her, everyone's happy. Well, except you." Jane grinned again. "Lighten up, Lisbon, all is well. That was weeks ago. Have there been complaints?"

"No, but-" Jane cut her off.

"No. See? And there won't be." He turned to lie back again.

"Not until our next case, you mean. You and your high-handed-" Lisbon's voice trailed off as she stormed into her office and slammed the door. Patrick grinned again, closing his eyes. He wasn't tired, he'd slept better than he had in months, sleeping at Lisbon's house.

Of course, they'd had to work a few kinks out, Lisbon being used to living alone. She had given him a key, in the event that he needed to get in when she wasn't there, but he was careful to turn the porch light on when he arrived first, one embarrassing instance being the impetus behind that rule. Lisbon had arrived home one evening, locked the door, and proceeded to undress on the way to her bedroom, when Jane exited the bathroom and surprised them both. She'd been covered, her shirt was only unbuttoned, giving Jane a fair look at the black lace bra underneath, but she had been mightily indignant. Jane, in an effort to get back in her good graces, had made dinner, the smell of his cooking drawing Lisbon out of her room and into the kitchen. She eventually started speaking to him again, promising bodily harm if he even so much as hinted at the incident when they were at the office.

"Jane?" Patrick raised his head again. Rigsby was waving a telephone receiver at him. "Phone".

Taking the phone from Rigsby, Jane answered. After a short conversation, he hung up, grabbing his suit coat and heading off the floor. Rigsby followed.

"Jane, you OK? Who was that? What's wrong?"

"An inmate says he has info on Red John. I'm going to talk to him." Jane's voice was tight.

"Don't you think the team…?"

"No, Rigsby. I need to do this myself." Jane pushed the button, closing the elevator doors.

Rigsby stood still, looking at the doors before heaving a sigh and heading back to the bullpen. Lisbon wasn't gonna like this. He reluctantly knocked on the door leading to her office, entering when Lisbon yelled that it was open.

"Uh, boss?"

"Yes?"

"Jane just left."

"And? He'll be back, we couldn't be lucky enough to get rid of him permanently." Lisbon gave a wry smile.

"Yeah, well, he got a phone call. Said some inmate said that he had info on Red John and ran out."

"OK, Rigsby, thanks for telling me. If he's not back before we leave tonight, we'll worry. I mean, how much trouble can he get into in a prison?" Lisbon raised a hand, signaling Rigsby to not answer. " I know, I know, forget I even said it. Forgot who I was talking about. Call the prison, tell them he's coming, ask them to call when he leaves." Nodding, Rigsby headed out. Lisbon sighed. _Why do I care_? Because this was Jane and it involved Red John, that was why, she told herself. As aloof as he liked to seem, Red John was still Patrick's Achilles heel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why, Jane? Why did you do it?"

"You ever get déjà vu, Lisbon? I swear we've had this conversation before. You know why I did it. If catching Red John means I have to leave the CBI, I'll do it. I was forbidden from doing anything while connected, so I broke the connection."

"But we could have found a way around it. The team wants to help you, Jane, you know that. I want to help you. Otherwise…"

"Yes?"

"Otherwise, we wouldn't have all accepted suspension to do it." Lisbon waited to see how Jane would react. He looked stunned.

"You- _all_ of you?"

"Yep. Of course, the papers are on the desk for a week for Rigsby, Cho, and I. Grace is sick." Lisbon grinned. "Big boss wants to help you, too, so he's letting us have the week off." Jane was still standing there, staring. "Well, aren't you going to say anything?"

"So, officially, none of us are CBI right now? The rules don't apply?"

"Nope, not for the week, why?"

"Good." And before Lisbon could react, she was in Patrick's arms, his lips taking hers in a steamy kiss. Lisbon leaned against him, kissing him back, opening her mouth for him and allowing his tongue to tangle with her own.

Jane held Lisbon to him, slowly breaking the kiss and leaning back to look at her. Lisbon returned his gaze, eyes slightly clouded for an instant before she regained herself and stepped back.

"Jane-" she began. He grinned. So proper, Lisbon.

"I think you can call me Patrick now."

"Patrick, then. We can't-"

"Oh, but we can, _Teresa, you just said that the rules didn't apply this week."_

"_Yes, I mean, no, I mean…NO! We can't do this. We can't." Teresa stepped back, folding her arms._

_Patrick sighed. This was not going to be easy._

_A/N- OK, I know, short and infuriating. I need to think on this more. These two are hard to write, they're so different. More soon, I promise._


	3. Boom!

A/N- Again ,sorry for the delays, guys. I am job-hunting, and that throws a hitch in my writing. I'll try and do better. As always, don't own them.

Chapter 3

Lisbon sat at her desk, poring over case files, wondering if there really had been this many of them when she left the previous day, or if they had multiplied overnight. A noise out I the bullpen attracted her attention, the commotion immediately followed by one Patrick Jane flying through her door, cell phone in hand, looking uncharacteristically upset.

"What is it, Jane?"

"Look." he passed the phone to her.

Lisbon stared. In all caps on Jane's phone was a text message that read, "BOMB PLANTED NEAR CBI. ARE YOU SMART ENOUGH TO FIND IT?"

"OK, clear out! Everybody out!" Lisbon grabbed her coat, dialing her boss at the same time. Not long after, sirens went off, followed by computer-generated voices instructing the occupants of the building to vacate the premises immediately.

Jane followed Lisbon out, immediately beginning a search of the parking lot. A tap on his shoulder distracted him. He turned, seeing Lisbon and VanPelt.

"Jane, what are you doing? The bomb squad already cleared the building."

"He said the bomb was _near _CBI, not _in_ CBI. Parking lot's the perfect place. But you'd need a…." Jane trailed off, having caught sight of a large, older model white van, a stark contrast to the shiny newer cars that dominated the parking lot. He walked over to the van, seeing nothing strapped to the undercarriage, and looked in the window. Jane immediately jumped back.

"Lis-_bon_!"

Lisbon raced to Jane's side, peering into the window he gestured at. Her eyes widened. Inside the van, handcuffed to a pole in the ceiling, sat a man, covered in blood. Seeing the two, he began to struggle, pulling at the handcuffs, screaming as best he could, given that his mouth was covered in duct tape. Lisbon looked around, noting the drum the man sat on, the colorful wires leading to…a timer. A timer with 19 seconds left, 18 now, 17. Lisbon grabbed Jane's arm, pulling at him.

"We have to go, Jane, now!"

"No, shoot it out, shoot the window!"

"No time, run, NOW!"

Jane complied, but they were only about 15 feet from the van when a massive explosion rocked the earth, throwing both of them to the ground. Lisbon was first on her feet, her ears ringing. She looked around, seeing Jane huddled next to a black sedan.

"Jane!"

"I'm fine, Lisbon." Jane stood

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just got something in my eyes." He rubbed them, rubbed again, and then again, a horrified look coming over his face. "I can't see, Lisbon! I'm blind!"

Lisbon held his arm, casting about for anything she could do. Finally, she did the only thing she could think of.

"Medic!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane sat on the sofa, back again at CBI, having browbeaten the doctor into releasing him from the hospital. Gauze covered his eyes, and he wore dark sunglasses. The only bright spot in his day was the cane. Having no sight seemed to have enhanced his remaining senses, and he took great pleasure in sliding the cane out whenever he heard someone coming in his direction, either tripping them or forcing them to jump the cane. His fun lasted until the cane was wrenched from his grasp. He sniffed experimentally….mmm, cinnamon.

"Hello, my dear Lisbon."

"Oh, don't you 'hello' me, Jane." Lisbon didn't even bother to ask how Jane knew she was there. "What are you doing? Why aren't you in the hospital where you belong?"

"Meh, the doctor said I could go."

"She did not! She _threw_ you out after you alienated her and the entire nursing staff! Jane, you _have_ to stop that. They were trying to help you!"

"They were _trying _to stifle me."

"Whatever." Lisbon pushed the cane back into his hand. "Come on, we're leaving."

Once at Lisbon's, Jane removed the glasses, then the gauze. Sitting where Lisbon had parked him on the sofa, Jane opened his eyes, looking experimentally about, seeing only blackness. He heard Lisbon pad up behind him, then come around to sit on the sofa.

"Anything?"

"Nope. Black as night." Jane sounded as melancholy as he felt.

"Ja- _Patrick_, " Lisbon corrected herself, having agreed to call him by his first name when they were alone. "Patrick, the doctor said it was only temporary. You have to be patient."

"Patience? Hah. The victim had 'You're next' written on his forehead, Teresa. You meaning me. And I can't even see him coming. How patient would you be?" Jane sat back against the cushions.

Lisbon sighed. There was no use arguing with him. "What sounds good for dinner?" She touched his hand when he didn't answer. "Patrick?"

Instead of answering, Jane raised a hand to her face, lightly running the tips of his fingers across her cheek.

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing what your face feels like. I like it."

"Well, like it from memory." Lisbon made to move away, but Jane followed.

"Teresa, Teresa, would you begrudge a blind man?"

"You won't be blind forever." His fingers traced her eyes, then moved lower, skimming the outline of her nose, finally arriving at her lips. Lisbon felt a shiver run down her spine. "Patrick…"

"I'll stop. But you should try this, Teresa. It's a whole different experience, having to feel what you're used to seeing."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Coward." Now he was baiting her. Jane heard her sigh. Good, that was progress.

"OK, fine. How?"

"Close your eyes." A light touch told him she had. "Now, give me your hand."

"_Only_ the face, Patrick. Remember, you won't see me coming if you try anything."

"Teresa, you wound me. Would I try anything indecent?"

"Only every day." Under her fingers, Lisbon felt him grin.

Jane placed Lisbon's hand on his cheek. "Ok, now trace. Just like I did with you."

Lisbon complied, still feeling that grin, adding her left hand so that she could feel both sides of his face at once. Figuring _what the heck_, she opened her eyes, watching his as she traced his face with her fingertips. He really was quite handsome, she had to admit. Insufferable, unprofessional, yes, but handsome nonetheless. Teresa traced his lower lip with the tip of her index finger. _That kiss._ She started. No, no that was all him. He kissed her. _And you kissed him back._ Teresa dropped her hands, moving to stand. As if sensing her tension, Jane stood with her.

"Teresa?"

"Yeah?" Geesh, was that _her _voice?

"You all right?"

"Fine, just…fine."

"Then why'd you stop?"

Because...just because I did. You hungry?" Lisbon headed toward the kitchen, before being stopped by Jane's hand, light on her arm. She turned to face him, glad he couldn't see her red face.

"Talk to me, Teresa. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, not a thing."

"Liar. I can feel you blushing from here. What is it?"

"You're the psychic, you tell me." This was better, this she could do.

"OK, you're thinking, 'Please don't let him figure out that I can't get that kiss out of my mind'."

"Oh really, is that what I'm thinking?"

"Is it?" That grin again.

"Stop grinning at me like that."

"Make me."

"Like I'd even give you the satisfaction. That kiss? Memorable?"

"You're flailing."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Make me." He was loving this.

"Oh, you…." Throwing whatever inhibition she had had aside, Lisbon grabbed his face and kissed him. Jane responded, wrapping her in his arms and returning the kiss. Lisbon sighed into his mouth, relaxing in his embrace. Breaking apart for air, they regarded each other, she looking into his eyes, he staring back with equal intensity, making her forget for a second that he was blind.

"Patrick?"

"Mmmm?"

"We're going to have to talk about this."

"About what?"

"You know what. This. We can't, it's not…"

"You're making too much of it, Teresa. I'm a consultant, not CBI. Technically, we're not co-workers. Therefore, we can do whatever we please."

"But…"

"Listen, I'm not going to go running to the boys and start swapping locker-room stories. I don't do that. And I…" Jane felt a finger on his lips, shushing him.

"I know you don't. But your family…Red John."

"My family is gone, Teresa. Becoming a monk won't bring them back. I loved them, desperately loved them, and I died a little every day after they were killed. Then Red John struck again, and I met you. Now it's better. It'll never be OK, but it's better." Moving back to the couch, Jane sat. "I'd never hurt you. You know that, right? If I didn't feel ready for this, I wouldn't do it. Can we try and figure it out?" Jane looked in her direction.

Lisbon sighed. Carefully stepping over his cane, she sat beside him, taking his hand.

"All right. But no mention of this at work, understand? They don't even know you stay here. They…"

"Would probably accept it without a thought. Look at Rigsby and Van Pelt."

"Those two. Cute." Lisbon smiled, then became serious. "Patrick, about Red John."

"Yes?"

"How will…?" Lisbon trailed off.

"My feelings toward him have not changed. But I won't drag you into that, I swear. Trust me."

Leaning back against the cushions, Lisbon sighed again. _Trust you. Hah. Right now, I'm not even sure I trust ME._

_A/N- This one is tough. Ideas welcome. Thanks for the sweet reviews!_


	4. The Dark of Night

A/N- Sorry, guys, I know it's been forever. I'll try to do better.

Chapter 4

Jane settled onto the sofa at CBI with a bump and a sigh. _What a day._ He looked around the bullpen for a moment, then picked up his jacket and the brown paper sack he had brought with him and headed to Lisbon's office. He opened the door, not bothering to knock. Lisbon looked up.

"What's that?"

"A picnic. I didn't get to have my picnic last time, remember? Today, I want my picnic."

"You didn't get your picnic because a _dead man_ fell out of the sky! I'd say that takes precedence over a stupid picnic!"

"Meh. We caught the guy that did it. And last week some psychotic hypnotist tried to have Rigsby fling me off of a ten-story rooftop. I still want my picnic." Jane walked over to peer out Lisbon's office window, turning back to grin at her. "See? Not a cloud or a dead man in the sky."

Lisbon sighed, smiling in spite of herself. "OK, find the team. It's lunchtime, anyway."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what's up with them?" Grace looked across the bullpen at Rigsby as she grabbed her jacket. Jane and Lisbon were already headed for the elevators, Jane carrying a large sack. Lisbon had told them to meet at the park across from CBI, Jane had brought food.

"What do you mean, what's up? We're going to eat. Man, I hope Jane got pizza. I'm starved," Rigsby headed out from behind the desk.

"No, seriously, they're different now. You don't notice?"

"Nope, haven't noticed a thing. About those two, anyway."

Grace shook her head, following Rigsby to the elevator bank, Cho bringing up the rear. _Maybe I'm imagining things._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Move over."

"_You_ move over. I was here first."

"No, _you_ move over! It's _my _house!"

"Teresa, I'm hurt. How can you pull rank on me like that?"

"Easy, you're a couch hog. Now, _move!_" Lisbon shoved at Jane, moving him marginally down the sofa. She sighed. There. Now she at least had elbow room.

"Teresa?"

"Mmm?"

"Why are we watching this?"

"Because it's my favorite movie. We watched what you wanted to last night."

"Yes, and it made sense. What _is_ this movie, anyway?"

"You're kidding, right? You've never seen _Princess Bride_?"

"Obviously not. I know I'd remember. That Humpty Dumpty fellow alone is enough to assure that."

"Prince Humperdink, and stop making fun. It's my turn, it's my favorite, and _you_ can go somewhere else if you don't like it."

"Seriously? What is so great about this?"

Lisbon sighed, pausing the DVD. "It's just great, is all. Girl loves boy, boy seemingly dies, then he comes back to save her from a terrible fate, and they live happily ever after. What could be better? Aside from the fact that the boy is _really_ cute." Lisbon gave Jane an impish grin.

"Meh. You call _that_ cute. No offense, Lisbon, but you need glasses."

"Oh, _I _need glasses. All right, Mr. 20/20, enlighten me. What's _your_ idea of attractive?" Lisbon crossed her arms over her chest, wishing she could smack that silly grin off Jane's face. _Or kiss it off, either one. _She mentally shook herself, but the attempt was halfhearted. _Admit it, he's getting to you, Lisbon._

"Nah, why spoil the fun?" Jane rose from the sofa, stretching. "I'm for bed. Enjoy the rest of your movie. Want a towel, in case the drooling gets out of hand?" Jane ducked, a sofa cushion sailing over his head. "Take that as a _no_."

"Oh, go to bed." Lisbon hit PLAY, turning her attention to the TV again, and jumped a foot at the whisper in her ear.

"My idea of attractive is right in front of me, Teresa, and if you can't see that, you really _do_ need glasses. 'Night." Jane brushed her cheek with a kiss, then headed down the hall, leaving Lisbon to stare, unseeing, at the screen in front of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisbon jerked awake, looking around the room and seeing nothing. _What woke me up?_ Then she heard it, a voice, down the hall. _Jane, it's just Jane._ The voice continued, louder now. Lisbon started to yell, but decided to check on Jane instead. She padded down the hall, pausing outside his closed door.

"No, No! Sorry, I'm sorry, don't!" Lisbon eased the door open and peeked inside. Jane was tangled in the sheets, thrashing, his skin sheened in sweat as he fought his nightmare, his face streaked with tears. Lisbon crossed the room in a flash, reaching the bed and switching on the lamp on the nightstand.

"Patrick?" He fought on. "Patrick!" Now she laid a hand on his arm.

Jane jerked awake, gasping. Seeing Teresa sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at him with concern, he stilled instantly, then tried to wipe his face with his hands. Lisbon passed him the tissue box from the nightstand.

"I…" she held up a hand.

"It's OK. What happened?"

"The usual. Nothing earth-shattering. Sorry I woke you." Jane began untangling himself from the sheets, attempting to straighten them. Lisbon stood.

"It's fine. If you're sure you're OK, I'll….uh….I'll…huh." she stopped. _Who'd have thought Jane had a body?_ "Yeah, I'll just go back…" she headed for the door.

"Teresa?" Lisbon turned. Jane, sitting on one side of the bed, turned back the covers. "Stay? Please?"

Lisbon needed no convincing. Crossing back to the bed, she crawled in, reaching to snap the light off, lying back and turning to her side, facing Jane.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You…wanna talk about it?"

"The same. Red John, my wife, my…." he drew a breath. "My daughter. I was there, and I couldn't stop him. I was so _helpless_." Jane shuddered. Lisbon reached for him, instinctively holding him yet again as he sobbed against her, stroking his bare back until the sobs subsided and his breathing evened out. She eased herself back. He was asleep. Lisbon sighed, lay back against the pillow, and allowed herself to doze off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane woke, dimly aware of someone else in the bed, and arm over his chest. Looking down, he saw a head of dark hair and smiled. Teresa. She hadn't left. Jane lifted his hand to stroke her head, feeling her stir. She looked up at him sleepily and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. Thanks." There was no need to say what for.

"Mmm, welcome. You OK now?"

"Yeah. Fine. If you want, you can go back to bed. Teresa?" He looked down again and smiled. Sound asleep. Relaxing again, Jane lay back, easing himself close to her warmth. _I could so get used to this. _And, with that thought, he slept.

A/N- OK, warning, probably some smut next chapter, just FYI.


	5. The Light of Day

Chapter 5

Jane stirred, the soft early morning light hitting him in the face as it streamed through the curtains. Grumbling to himself, he rolled to his side, surprised when he hit an obstruction. _Who is in this bed?_ Looking down, Jane smiled, seeing a head of tangled dark hair next to him. _Teresa. She stayed._ His smile faltered briefly, remembering the events that precipitated her being in the bed with him. Sighing, Jane lay back, reliving the emotions of the previous night, rage, terror, dread, helplessness, and above all, unbearable, unrelenting grief. He felt tears prick his eyes again, and tried to blink them back, rubbing his hands over his face. Next to him, Lisbon stirred, then rolled to face him, looking first surprised, then concerned.

"S'matter, Patrick? You have another dream? You OK?" Her words were slightly slurred, she was still sleepy, no doubt. Jane smiled at her.

"M'fine, Teresa. Just a bit of aftermath is all. Nothing critical."

"Time is it?"

"Almost eight. Too early for a Saturday. Go on back to sleep. Sorry I woke you."

"S'all right. Lisbon rose, staggered to the bathroom, and returned, collapsing on the bed, lying still for a minute before shoving her hair out of her face so she could see. She regarded him with a measured look.

"Patrick?"

"Mmm?"

"You're not OK. I know that look. Talk to me. Please?"

Jane sighed again. "No, no I am not 'OK'. I won't be 'OK' until the bastard that murdered my family is dead. But, since the day it happened, this is the most 'OK' I've been. I haven't been this OK in a long time. Thanks again for checking in on me last night. I know I woke you. I can move back to my couch…"

"And who would hear you if you were at CBI? Who would shake you out of it? No one. You'd flail and fight and not wake up until you hurt yourself or fell off the sofa. You've been here for weeks, Patrick, and truth be told, I'm used to you being here. Am I gonna throw you out over a nightmare? Of course not. I told you when you came here that you were welcome for as long as you wanted to stay. I won't force you to stay, but I don't want you to leave." Lisbon sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, preparing to get up.

"You don't?" Jane's words made her pause.

"I don't what?"

"You said you didn't want me to leave. You mean that?"

"Of course I mean it. God only knows why, you're all but insufferable," she laughed "but I kind of like having you around. Heck, we've got the 'turn on the light if you get home first' thing nailed. Now, once we get the 'knock before you open the bathroom door' settled…..you _swear _you didn't see anything?

Jane raised a hand. "I swear. Not a thing." _More like _everything. Lord, and what a sight it had been. Not that he had set out to se Lisbon naked, mind. It was purely an accident. _Sure it was._ How was he to know she was in the bathtub? No porch light on, and he hadn't bothered to look in the garage for her car. She wasn't too long in the tub when he walked in, he'd give her that. He didn't think he'd ever seen her move so fast, jumping up and snatching her towel in one motion, but not before he'd gotten a look. Jane didn't realize he was smiling until a pillow clobbered him across the face.

"You liar! You did too see something!" Lisbon swung the pillow back, aiming again, but Jane snatched from her on the downswing, grabbing her wrists and holding her immobile.

"Promise you'll be good, and I'll let go."

"Be _good_? Sure, I'll be good. Just as soon as I throttle you, I promise I'll be good." Lisbon squirmed, but Jane held fast.

"That didn't sound like a promise to me. Honestly, woman, you act like no one ever saw you before. We're in the same house. It's bound to happen."

"Yeah, well, every time it _does_, you're always the one seeing. Never the other way around." Jane turned her wrists loose at that, watching as Lisbon set the pillow down and crossed her arms over her chest. "I just don't think it's fair, is all."

"Well, suppose you saw _me_ naked, would that make it fair?"

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean…" Lisbon's face was flaming. Jane decided to leave it. Rising from the bed, he headed for the bathroom. Lisbon watched his retreating form, a soft huff of appreciation emanating from her. _No, no, no! Stop thinking about him! This is _Jane! _Aggravating, annoying, really, really _fine….Lisbon stood abruptly. _Coffee, that's it, I need coffee. No wonder my mind's gone crazy. Coffee. Yeah, that'll fix it. _

Lisbon padded barefoot to the kitchen, following the aroma of the coffee, thanking her OCD for having remembered to set the timer the night before. Pouring a mug, and placing a mug of water in the microwave for Jane's tea, she leaned against the counter until the beeping signaled that the cycle was done. Lisbon plopped a teabag in the mug, let it steep for a minute, then peered down the hall. The bathroom door stood ajar, Jane must be out of the shower. She headed towards his room, walked in, and saw…nothing. No Jane. Lisbon placed the tea mug on the nightstand, along with her coffee. Turning to head back down the hall, Lisbon collided with Jane, who had just walked in, having returned to the bathroom for something. She bounced off his chest with an _oof_, stumbled backwards, and was saved from landing on her ass by two strong hands, holding her firmly by the arms.

" I've got you. Where were you headed?"

"To find you. I brought your tea, but you weren't…you…um, Patrick?"

"Yeah?"

"You, you dropped..." Lisbon clapped a hand over her eyes, her face flaming yet again.

Jane looked down, immediately releasing Lisbon's arms and grabbing the towel that _had_ been around his waist from where it had puddled around his ankles. "Sorry, Teresa. I guess we're even. Teresa?"

Hands still over her eyes, Lisbon headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the kitchen. I need coffee."

"Your coffee's right here on the nightstand."

"I'll get another." Jane watched her retreating form as it headed for the kitchen. Tightening the towel more securely about his waist, and grabbing his tea, he followed, entering the kitchen just behind her.

"Teresa, I'm sorry. It wasn't intentional, I swear."

"It's all right, Pat…." Lisbon trailed off, taking in his attire as she turned to face him. "For the love of God, go put some clothes on!"

Jane watched, grinning more by the second as he watched the usually focused, unflappable Lisbon studiously avoid looking at him. "What's the matter, Teresa, all you said was that it wasn't fair that you were always the one that got seen. I figured you'd be thrilled to even the stakes." He set his mug on the counter.

"Just go get dressed, will you? I can't think with you standing there like that. Besides, I didn't look." She turned back to the counter, pouring another mug of coffee, and almost immediately feeling hands on her shoulders, gently turning her around, then Jane's finger tipping her chin up, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"You didn't look? Promise?" Her eyes dropped, despite her face being lifted. "Eyes down is a mark of deception, Teresa. You thinking of lying?" His tone was teasing now.

"No. Well…just go get dressed!"

"Not until you look at me." Reluctantly, Lisbon raised her eyes, green meeting blue. "See, was that so hard?"

Lisbon shook her head.

"Your pupils are dilated, Teresa."

"My what? So?"

"You know what it means when your eyes dilate."

"What?"

"It means you see something you want."

"Something I…what? That's the most ridic…" Lisbon's words were cut off as Jane's mouth crashed down on hers. Framing her face with his hands, Jane tilted his head, his lips slanting over hers. Lisbon opened for him, allowing his tongue to slip inside her mouth to slide over her own, tangling hers with his and gripping his bare shoulders with her hands. Jane slid his hands from her face, slipping down over her shoulders and arms, before coming to a rest at her waist and lifting her to a perch on the kitchen counter. Mindlessly, she parted her thighs, allowing Jane to stand between them, then wrapping her calves around his towel-clad body. His hands roamed, sliding around to caress her breasts through her shirt, then disappearing beneath the shirt to repeat the motion, his thumbs circling her nipples and causing them to peak almost painfully. Lisbon's hands roamed as well, running through Jane's hair, sliding over his shoulders again, lightly scratching down his back. At length, he broke the kiss, looking at her glazed expression. As he started to speak, Lisbon shushed him with a light hand to his lips.

"Bedroom. _Now._" she whispered. Jane lifted her by her waist, her legs still wrapped around him, and bore her down the hall, easing her to sit on the edge of the bed they had occupied earlier. Leaning to kiss her again, Jane felt Lisbon pull him down as she lay back, scooting and shimmying until she lay against the pillows and he on top of her, flush between her legs. He kissed her deeply, cupping his hand behind her head, before easing away, pulling his knees under him and sitting up, tugging Lisbon into a sitting position as well. Grabbing her shirt by the hem, Jane whipped it over her head, flinging it to the side. She sat before him, clad only in a pair of deep purple boy short panties, which the knee-length t-shirt had hidden. Jane skimmed his hands down Lisbon's arms, over her torso, finally coming to a stop at the waistband of her underwear. He paused.

"Shall I?" She nodded, planting her feet on either side of his legs, lifting herself off the bed to allow him to slide down the scrap of silk, then picking her feet up to allow him to remove it entirely. With a flick and a tug of her hands, his towel followed. Now it was her turn to pause, followed by a slow smile. He spoke again.

"See something you like, Teresa?" At her nod, he eased her back against the pillows again, sitting up again and regarding her naked form with obvious appreciation. "Yeah, well, so do I." Leaning, he pressed a kiss to her flat belly, moving up to kiss her breasts, taking a nipple in his mouth, lightly nipping at it with his teeth. Hearing a groan, he looked up. Lisbon's head was thrown back, eyes closed, hands fisted in the sheet. Jane grinned, kissing her belly again, moving lower until he was settled between her legs. Carefully, he touched her with one finger, hearing a hitch in her breathing. He leaned down, his breath fanning over her core, only to be stopped by her hands. Jane looked up, meeting her gaze.

"Now, Patrick. Take your time later, I need you. Now."

"All right, now." Jane slid up, reveling in the softness of her skin on his. Positioning himself, he eased inside her, hearing her gasp, feeling her arch against him.

Lisbon fought the urge to scream in ecstasy as Jane began to move. Who would have thought, Patrick Jane, the bane of the CBI on most days, would be this good in bed? _You did. He's sexy as hell, and you know it._ She smiled, then groaned as he hit a sensitive spot. Jane changed position, angling to contact the nub of nerves at the juncture of her thighs. Lisbon half-sat, an "oh" jolting from her, followed by a rhythmic chant as she raised herself to meet his thrusts. Looking up at him, she leaned to meet his kiss, panting when their lips parted company.

"Patrick….."

"I know, my love, I know. Give over, I've got you." Jane pulled her closer, feeling her stiffen, and then hearing her muted scream as she came. Moments later, he groaned, spilling himself inside her warmth. Jane stilled, collecting himself for a moment, then leaned over Lisbon, brushing her hair from her face to kiss her again, feeling her smile against his lips.

"Something funny?"

"No, just…happy, is all. Wow."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Easing from her, Jane lay back, pleased when Lisbon rolled over to curl up next to him, her head on his shoulder, her breathing slowing until she dozed against him. Jane glanced down, enjoying the sight of her near him, the feel of her skin on his. He felt the God-awful ache inside him ease somewhat, a welcome relief from the constant pain that plagued his every waking minute. He had expected to feel guilt, not having made love to anyone since his late wife's death. Instead, he felt a sense of deep contentment, a rightness in being with Lisbon. _This is how it should be. _That was his last conscious thought before sleep claimed him.

A/N- This took me 4 hours of erasing, rewording, Tylenol, and caffeine. If you don't like it, I don't even want to know, lol! J/K, reviews always welcome. Just be easy, this was very difficult!


	6. A Farewell To The Face

A/N- I owe you guys a big apology, I'm a horrible author, and I've kept you waiting. The good news is, I have a job now, so maybe my muse will get out of her snit. Anyway, here we go.

Chapter 6

Lisbon woke slowly, blissfully aware of the warm body next to her. Her head pillowed on Jane's shoulder, arm slung over him and legs tangled, she couldn't remember when she had been so comfortable. _Who knew_? Ever since that first explosive encounter, it was as if the walls had fallen. Jane had started to lose the haunted look that he had worn for so long. She had loosened up as well, she knew. The entire team seemed to have noticed the change, it had been a pleasant few months.

Carefully, so as not to wake Jane, Lisbon eased herself away from him, intending to start breakfast. A hand slid across the sheets, grabbing the waistband of her pajama shorts. Lisbon turned, meeting Jane's sleepy blue eyes with her green ones.

"Going somewhere?

"Breakfast. You want?"

"Mmm, in a minute. C'mere first." Lisbon slid back across the sheets, curling close to him, accepting his kiss. At length, she rose, padded to the bathroom, and began her morning routine, he plans altered when Jane joined her in the shower. Much later, the water by then cold, they both staggered out, dressed, and headed for the kitchen.

Jane leaned against the counter, sipping his tea and watching Lisbon scramble eggs, enjoying the moment. There were times when he was certain that his relationship with her was all a dream, that any minute now, he would wake up to the nightmare that had been his existence since Red John had come calling. The constant ache in his gut still plagued him, but less so, and he was finally able to sleep more than 3 hours a night. And he owed it to Lisbon.

Sure, there had been bumps in the road, not the least of which was guilt. He hadn't felt it the first time he'd made love with her, but it had slowly crept up until it almost consumed him. The nightmares had been brutal, he'd wake with Lisbon all but holding him down, and on more than one occasion, she'd come away bruised from his flailing. Oh, yes, there was guilt over that as well, a newer, keener guilt to overlay the dull aching guilt that stemmed from the feeling of betraying his wife. The rest he could handle, but hurting Lisbon was something he could not bear. He'd tried moving back to the guest room, but ultimately Lisbon would be there, either waking him from a nightmare or slipping in to sleep beside him. She never pressed him, never asked, and the result was that he'd finally told her everything.

"I'll leave, Teresa. I swear it, I'm not putting you through this anymore." he had winced as her sleeve rode up, revealing a black-and-blue mark. "I'm not going to hurt you again."

"Really? Because, if you leave, you will. You will hurt me. I knew you had your demons when I first asked you to stay, Patrick, and I didn't care. They don't define you. I took you, demons and all, and damned if I'll lose you to them. Look at me." Jane complied. Her eyes were bright, she was angrier than he'd ever seen her.

"I knew this would happen. I knew you'd start feeling guilty eventually. I can't tell you not to, not about her. I can tell you not to feel guilty about this," she gestured to her bruises, "because you didn't mean to do it. You'd never intentionally hit me. We both know that. So, that's one issue settled. The rest, well, I can't tell you what to do about that. It's got to be your decision. But, I want to ask you something." she paused. Jane looked at her again. Her eyes looked watery now.

"Do you regret being with me?" she spoke so softly, he almost didn't hear her. Jane was on his feet in an instant, with Lisbon in his arms.

"No. A thousand times, no. I will _never_ regret this, you hear? _Never_." he held her as tightly as he dared, knowing she had to be sore. Finally, he set her back. She regarded him with sad eyes, but kept talking, in her calm Lisbon way.

"You haven't done anything wrong, Patrick. I can't tell you not to feel guilty, anymore than I can tell you to let Red John go. I won't. We _will_ get that bastard, I promise you. He'll pay for what he did. I'll never give that case up, you have my word. And you have my word that I'll be here for you, however you want me to be, as long as you want me to be."

Gradually, it began to get easier. Lisbon was the calming influence he had been missing, he was the impetuous streak she needed to shake off her all-business demeanor. Sure, they'd had their differences in opinion, one memorable occasion resulting in the christening of Lisbon's desk, in full earshot of the occupied bullpen. Thankfully, no one had been the wiser.

Jane was jarred from his reverie by the sound of plates hitting the table. Breakfast was ready. As they ate, he decided to pose the question that he had been warring with himself over all week.

"Teresa?"

"Mmm?"

"Want to go for a drive today?"

"Where to?"

"Malibu." Lisbon responded by putting her fork down.

"Your house?"

"Yes. I need some things, and, well…." her hand covered his.

"Sure, why not?"

Lisbon dressed and packed a basket of food. _If there ever was a day he'd need a picnic, this'll be it._ Stowing it in the trunk of Jane's little Citroen, she climbed in front, leaning back as he wended his way to the beach. When they arrived, she sat for a minute, awed again at the sheer grandeur of the place.

"You coming?" Jane's voice brought her back to reality. She followed him from the car and up the front steps.

"Just make yourself at home, Teresa. I have to take care of a few things, but I won't be long." he headed upstairs. After a few moments, Lisbon heard water running. The sound was followed by the acrid smell of bleach. Wondering what Jane was up to, Lisbon ascended the stairs, following the sounds until she reached Jane's old room.

She came to an abrupt halt in the doorway, a hand going to her mouth, tears pricking at her eyes. Jane stood on a short stool, sponge in hand, scrubbing away the bloody happy face that had been Red John's calling card. At her gasp, he turned, then jumped down, dropping the sponge in the bucket that sat by the stool. He crossed the room, gathering her into his arms, kissing the top of her head.

"Don't cry, Teresa. Please don't. It's time. I don't need this to remind me anymore. I'll never forget, and that's all I need to know." Lisbon raised her watery eyes to meet his.

"You're sure?"

"As sure as I can be at the moment. I have you now. I have someone else I can count on _not_ to let me forget. I'm not alone anymore." Jane felt Lisbon heave a sigh against him.

"OK, then. That's all I can ask for, that you be sure. I'm here, Patrick, that _thing_ notwithstanding. I'm not going anywhere, whether it's there or not. Please don't feel like you have to…"

"I don't. You'd never ask this of me. It's something I have to do. I'll never move any further if I don't."

"OK," she said again. "Can I help? Or do you want to be alone?"

"I've got it, but thank you. It won't be much longer. Why don't you go set up the picnic? The courtyard should be presentable, I've kept the landscaping service going." Pressing another kiss to her head, Jane set Lisbon back, tipping her chin up to kiss her lips.

"All right. I'll see you out there. Patrick?"

"Yes?"

"I…um…I…oh, hell, you know." She was blushing, she knew. They had never exchanged sentiments, but for some reason, she felt right saying it, even if the words wouldn't come out. Apparently, Jane wasn't averse to it, since he pulled her close to kiss her again, whispering to her after breaking the kiss.

"I know, my love, I know. And I feel the same. Thank you for saying it, though. It makes this bearable. Now, go set the food up before I forget myself." He gave her a wan smile as she eased out of the room, then turned back to the task at hand. Later, after emptying the bucket and stripping the mattress that he had lain on so many nights, Jane headed for the back door. Lisbon looked up as he exited the house, smiling at him, the sun catching her dark hair. Jane smiled back, stepping off the patio toward where she had set up the picnic blanket. He felt lighter than he had in a long time. _She loves me._

_A/N- I know, cheesy, cheesy. And flame me if you like, this one came to me in a dream, and it seemed right. I briefly considered Jane making love to her while they were there, Lord knows that house could use a cleansing, but thought it might be too much. OK, thoughts? Thanks!_


	7. The Big Bang

Chapter 7

Lisbon wandered around her house, idly straightening up, biding the time until Jane came home. It had been hours since he had walked away from the crime scene they had worked, and he had his cell, but Lisbon was hesitant to call. He had looked so shattered, but he assured her that all he needed was a walk. Lisbon headed to the bedroom, changed from her work clothes into her long soccer jersey that barely cleared her butt, and left it. _Why bother covering it up, he's seen everything I've got anyway._ She smiled at the thought. Of all the paths she ever considered her life taking, this particular one had never even been a blip on the radar, but she knew she wouldn't change it for anything. Sighing, she made for the kitchen. Jane would need to eat when he showed up, and she needed something to do with her hands while she waited for him.

Jane ambled down the side of the road, head bent, eyes focused on the ground. He knew he should call Lisbon, she'd be worried, but he'd be home in half an hour or so, and it wasn't quite dark yet. He felt marginally better, partly from the walk, mostly because he knew he didn't have to go home to a huge empty house or a dingy little motel room. Lisbon would be there. Jane smiled to himself. She was always there for him. He sighed. What a day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisbon arrived at the scene, Jane in the passenger seat. Neither of them had much to say, the officer who'd called in the case had said that it looked like Red John had struck again. Lisbon looked at Jane, taking in the grim set of his jaw, the tenseness in his shoulders.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." He reached for the door handle, stopping when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to face Lisbon. "What?"

Lisbon responded by grabbing a fistful of his shirt, pulling him across the console of the SUV and kissing him. Leaning back, she smiled at the surprise on his face.

"I thought you might need that." And she exited the vehicle. She had had no idea at the time how prophetic her statement would be.

The scene was horrific, as befitted Red John. Lisbon had seen Jane blanch slightly at the smiley face, then at the female victim's blood-painted toes. The final straw was to come later, a young county officer had stepped up to Lisbon, showing her an item in a plastic evidence bag and speaking softly, glancing in Jane's direction. He had immediately walked over, causing Lisbon to turn to him, holding her hand out.

"Jane, I don't think…"

"Let me see, Lisbon. What did the bastard leave this time?" She handed him the bag. Jane flipped the plastic over, reading the note inside.

_My Dear Mr. Jane,_

_As you are no doubt aware, what you see here is yet another sample of my capabilities. And though this brought me less enjoyment than some of my other works, I gather some means of satisfaction in knowing that you are here, and I am gone, yet again. _

_Pleasant dreams, Mr. Jane._

Lisbon snatched the note from him before he could crumple it. He stood there, fists clenched so tightly that he could feel his nails cutting into his palms, breath coming in hitches as he fought to control himself. Finally, he turned and walked out of the house. Lisbon followed soon after, finding him seated on a bench in the garden. She sat next to him, placing a soft hand on his. Jane threaded his fingers through hers, squeezing her hand.

"You all right?" Her voice was soft, but her gaze was intense.

"No. He's taunting me, Teresa. These people mean nothing to him. They're dead because of me."

"Stop it, Patrick. Don't you dare blame yourself for this. He's responsible, not you. This is what he wants. Don't play in to his sick little game. You're stronger than that." Jane nodded, then stood. Lisbon followed.

"I'm going to take a walk. I'll see you at home, OK?"

"You want to drive?" Lisbon held out the keys to the SUV.

"No, you won't have a way back to CBI if I take the car."

"The team's here, I can get a ride. You sure?"

"Nah. I need to clear my head. I'll be OK. I have my phone if you need me."

"If that's what you want." Lisbon sounded reluctant. "Patrick…" Jane started, she had never called him by his first name at work.

"Yes?"

"Please be careful." Lisbon glanced around to ascertain that no one was watching, then raised herself on her toes to kiss him gently. Jane responded by wrapping his arms around her, lifting her off the ground, deepening the kiss before setting her back down.

"I will. See you later."

"Patrick?" A hand on his arm again. He paused.

"Teresa?"

"I…nothing, just be careful."

"No worries, my love. I'll see you at home." They both turned toward the house at the sound of a scream, followed by a curse, followed by more yelling. Lisbon sighed.

"I'd better get in there before we have a secondary crime scene."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the house, Kimball Cho, Wayne Rigsby and Grace Van Pelt worked quietly, collecting evidence. Grace meticulously dusted the windowsill of the bedroom for prints, then turned, sneezing into her elbow.

"Bless you." Cho spoke from the other window.

"Thanks." Grace returned to her work, smiling as Rigsby worked alongside her, snapping pictures of the smiley face, the gory scene left on the bed, and the blood trail that ran from the bathroom. After a look to see that Cho was occupied, Rigsby bent, kissing the back of Grace's neck. She laughed and straightened, stretching her back and looking out the window, which faced the garden.

Rigsby was lining up another shot when a sharp elbow to his ribs caused all breath to whoosh out of his lungs. Barely managing to hold onto the camera, he rounded on his assailant.

"Ow! Dammit, Grace! What the hell?"

"Look!" Grace was pointing out the window.

"Look at what? What could possibly be so….wow. Cho? You seeing what I'm seeing?" Cho looked up from the sill he was dusting.

"Huh. About time." He went back to work, leaving the other two agents to take in the scene alone.

Grace sighed. "Awww. Sweet! Wayne, don't you think….Wayne? Wayne?" She waved a hand in front of his face. He blinked.

"What?" Grace shook her head.

"Nothing. I think I can guess why they've both been in such a good mood lately, though. Oh, he's leaving, and here she comes." Van Pelt went back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane walked up the sidewalk to the house, finding the door unlocked when he turned the knob. He could feel the music before he really heard it, Lisbon had the bass turned way up. He opened the door and walked in, stopping just inside the door. She didn't hear him enter, Lord knew, she wouldn't hear it if a plane would have landed in the front yard, not with that playing. Jane grinned as she sashayed by wearing nothing but her soccer jersey, dancing her heart out.

"_I don't wanna lie, I'm gonna take what you're giving 'cause i know you're willing, To take me all the way. you got me right here. Combustible. and I can't wait to finally explode. The big, big bang, the reason I'm alive, When all the stars collide, in this universe inside. The big big bang The big big bang The big big bang"_

Leaning against the wall, he grinned. Interesting lyrics. He toyed briefly with turning the system off, but decided to watch a bit longer. This was exactly what he needed.

"_Some people like to talk. but I'm into doing, What I feel like doing, when I'm inspired. So, if we take a walk down, the beach tonight, I bet that we could light up the sky. The big big bang, the reason I'm alive, When all the stars collide, in this universe inside. The big big bang The big big bang The big big bang"_

Jane, still grinning, edged over to the stereo, turning the volume down. Lisbon started, whirling around, relief flooding her face when she saw that it was him. Jane playfully shook his finger at her.

"That's what you get for dancing in your underwear with the door unlocked. Anyone could come in. Not that I think they'd complain."

"Oh, shut up." Lisbon turned the system off completely. "You OK? Hungry?"

"I'm better now. The walk helped. The show helped even more. Have you already eaten?"

"No, I….got distracted. It's ready, just spaghetti."

"Spaghetti's great. Distracted, mmm? Interesting lyrics, those." Jane sat down at the table. Lisbon blushed.

"I like the song, it has a great beat."

"Yours wasn't so bad, either." Jane ducked the dish towel that Lisbon swung at him. Grabbing it, he used the cloth to pull her to him. "C'mere, woman."

"Patrick, dinner's getting cold." Lisbon allowed herself to be pulled, complying when he eased her down to straddle him, her bare toes just touching the floor on either side of the chair.

"Let it get cold." He tipped her chin up and kissed her deeply, pulling her flush against him, feeling her heat through the thin fabric of her panties. She opened for him, he responded by slipping his tongue into her mouth. Sliding his hands from her waist, he ran the palms over the smooth skin of her thighs, around to her ass, and back again. She moaned into his mouth, tangling her fingers in his blonde curls. He leaned back, grasped the hem of her jersey.

"Arms up, Teresa." She complied, and he whipped the jersey off, leaving her bare but for the cobalt blue bikinis. "I need a shower after that walk, care to join me?" She nodded and moved to get up, but he stood before she could, lifting her with him. She wrapped her legs around him, allowing him to carry her.

Once in the bathroom, he set her down, his hands again skimming over her skin, making goosebumps appear in their wake. Lisbon pulled his shirt from his waistband, unbuttoning it from the bottom and shoving it down his arms, then moving to his belt. After disposing of it, she reached for the fastenings of his pants, but was stilled by his hands on hers. He shook his head.

"My turn." Before she could ask what he meant, Jane boosted her up onto the bathroom counter, then slid the blue satin underwear off, causing her to gasp when her bare skin hit the cold tiles. He knelt, propping a bare foot on each of his shoulders. Lisbon felt his fingers on her, then his mouth. Her eyes rolled back as she sucked in a breath, exhaling with a keening moan.

"Oh, God…." she felt Jane laugh against her, the vibration making her jerk. He looked up at her, blue eyes sparkling, and smiled at her. He rose, stepped away to turn the shower on and adjust the temperature, and then shed the rest of his clothes. He held out his hand, helping Lisbon off the counter and into the shower, following behind her and closing the door. Reaching for the loofah Lisbon kept hanging on the shower handle, Jane loaded it with soap.

"First things first, Teresa." And he proceeded to wash every inch of her, dallying and teasing her, using his hands on her breasts and sliding his fingers into her, causing a gasp, followed by a scream as her orgasm hit her. Turning on him, she snatched the sponge.

"Turn about is fair play, you know." She began the same slow torture on him, finally sinking to her knees and taking his length into her mouth. She heard him groan, and looked up. His arms were braced on the shower wall, eyes closed tight. She continued her ministrations, hearing his breathing become more and more uneven, until he pulled away, pushed her against the shower wall, lifted her, and impaled her. Lisbon let out a hoarse cry, digging her nails into his shoulders. It didn't take long. Jane reached between them, stroking her nub until she screamed again, then shouted along with her as he found his own release. Allowing her feet to hit the tile floor of the shower, Jane waited until he was sure Lisbon could stand, then stopped the water, opening the door and grabbing towels.

They dried themselves, dressed in pajamas, and returned to the now-cold spaghetti. Lisbon heated it, then ate perched in Jane's lap. Afterward, he refused to let her clean up.

"I'll put them in the dishwasher, you go lay down. I'll be there in a minute." She did as he asked, and was waiting for him when he came to bed moments later. He slid under the covers beside her, feeling her move closer to spoon up behind him. She'd shed the pajamas, and her bare breasts pushed against his back. Reaching back, he caressed her skin. She pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

"Patrick?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, Teresa." He rolled to face her. "Have I ever told you you worry too much?"

"Patrick, it was a horrible case…"

"And I had you there to get me through it." he cut her off. "And then there was the dance recital when I came home, and then the…."

"I get it, I get it. When you came home, huh? You consider this home?"

"I suppose I do. If it's agreeable with you, that is."

"I told you the first night you stayed here, you were welcome as long as you wanted to stay. If you want here to be home, then you're home." Lisbon leaned forward to kiss him. "Welcome home, Patrick."

He was quiet, so quiet that, had his eyes not been open, Lisbon would have thought he'd dozed off. Kissing him again, she rolled over onto her side.

"I'm beat. Goodnight, Patrick." She felt his arms slide around her and pull her back against his chest.

"'Night, Teresa."

A/N Probably mush next chapter, so be warned.

Song Credit- "The Big Bang" Rock Mafia


	8. Goodbyes

Chapter 8

A/N- OK, back to touch on the series for just a bit. My Season 2 has finally arrived, and while I apologize for the delay in updating, I'd spend every second I spent watching the same way again in a heartbeat!

Lisbon and Jane headed into CBI the following Monday, sharing a kiss before exiting the car when they reached the parking lot. Making sure that there was a careful distance between them as they entered the building, the pair greeted Sam Bosco's secretary, Rebecca, who was ahead of them on the stairs, her hands full of coffee. Lisbon headed to her office to set her things down, Jane assumed his pose on the couch, until a shrill scream and the splash of coffee hitting the floor caused them both to race toward Bosco's office. Jane hit the door a second after Lisbon, almost crashing into her, as she had stopped dead in her tracks.

Bosco and two other agents lay motionless on the floor, gunshot wounds visible on all three. Jane watched wordlessly, a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, as Lisbon flew to Bosco's side.

"Sam! Sam?" Her fingers pressed to his neck. "He has a pulse! Jane, help me! _Jane! Help_ me!" He reluctantly crossed the room to her side. _So much blood._ Lisbon tugged him down, placing his hands against Bosco's chest.

"Push here, as hard as you can. _Push_, Jane! Oh, God! Sam!"

XXXXX

"He loved you, you know." Jane held Lisbon to him, stroking her back, feeling her body quake with the racking sobs she wasn't even trying to hide. _Well, here's a switch, _me _comforting _her. Lisbon raised red, swollen, flooded eyes to meet his.

"I know." her words were barely above a whisper. "He told me." She buried her face against his chest again, bursting into fresh sobs. At that moment, the team rounded the corner, just in time to see Jane kiss Lisbon's head. Taking in the sight of the pair, Jane's soaked, bloody shirt, and their boss bawling her eyes out, the three stopped short, their hopeful expressions swiftly changing to disbelief, then sorrow. Catching Jane's eye above Lisbon's head, Grace raised her eyebrows in a silent question. Jane nodded once, then inclined his head toward the room where Bosco lay. Without a word, Cho turned to walk to the nurse's station, no doubt to secure any evidence that the hospital may have had. Rigsby squeezed Grace's shoulder, then walked into the room Jane had indicated. After lightly patting Lisbon's back, Grace followed him.

"Um, Jane?" Cho's voice caused Lisbon to raise her head. Noticing the team, she wiped her eyes, and then rose to join Grace and Rigsby in Bosco's room. Jane watched her go, then turned to Cho.

"Yes?"

"Rebecca's asking to speak to you. Says she has a message for you."

"Red John has a message for me, she means." Cho shrugged. Lisbon exited the room in time to hear the end of the exchange, a hot flush staining her face at the mention of Bosco's assassin.

"What the hell does that bitch want now? I swear…" Jane placed a hand on her arm.

"Lisbon, it's more of the same. He kills whoever…" She cut him off.

"_Has_ killed, you mean. He's too much of a damn coward…" it was Lisbon's turn to be cut off.

"Stop it! Don't say that! Don't taunt him. He'd kill you for the sheer joy of watching. You have no idea what he's capable of. He used a puppet this time because it pleased him. He killed Bosco because he didn't want him on the case. He'll kill you because he knows…" Jane's words trailed off as the team exited the room. Looking back at Lisbon, he changed tack.

"I'm going to talk to her. See you there, OK?" She nodded, turning her attention to the team.

XXXXX

"Boss? Boss!" Lisbon's head jerked up at the sound of Rigsby's frantic call. She stepped out of her office, catching the relief that flooded his stricken face at the sight of her.

"Wayne? You OK? What is it?"

"She's dead, and he's…I think he's about to lose it!"

"Who's dead?"

"Rebecca! They were walking her to a cell from interrogation, and she collapsed. Jane said it was poison, and he's down there beating the walls…" Lisbon shot past him, leaving Rigsby no choice but to follow.

"Jane! Jane, stop!" Lisbon raced down the corridor to where the consultant was, quite literally, pounding the walls. He kept up, her voice had no effect. Lisbon could see the bloody patches on the wall, the raw, abraded flesh on his hands, and knew he was beyond feeling pain at this point. Carefully avoiding the corpse where it lay sprawled on the floor, she stepped up behind Jane, easing her arms around him, pressing her face against his back, and slowly tightening her arms around him, constricting his arms and finally stopping the pounding. She could feel him shaking against her and knew he was hanging on by a thread.

"That's it, easy. Don't do this, don't you hurt yourself any more. Not over him, don't you give the bastard the satisfaction. You're stronger than that, you're stronger than him. Don't you do it, don't you stoop to his level." Lisbon kept her voice soothing. At length, she became aware that the deputies had removed Rebecca's body. Jane was still now, his head resting against the wall, his posture the image of dejection. Lisbon loosed her grip on him, turning him to face her. _God, what a day we're having._

"Come on, Patrick. Let's go home."

XXXXX

Rigsby stood at the door to the corridor, watching as the boss worked her magic on Jane. He heard the sound of pounding feet behind him, Grace and Cho, he assumed. He had texted them to let them know he had found Lisbon, as they had been looking for her, too. Turning to face them, he put a finger against his lips, the universal sign for silence. The two agents slowed as they approached him, Grace's eyes widening at the sight in the corridor, Cho's face remaining impassive, save for an eyebrow twitch. Wayne felt Grace ease up beside him and looped an arm around her, resting his hand on her hip.

"Come on, Patrick. Let's go home." The sound of Lisbon's voice broke the silence. Gently guiding the blonde man, the petite brunette exited the corridor, looking at the team as she passed.

"You guy handle what needs done, then call it. Paperwork'll still be here in the morning."

The trio watched as she led Jane out, turned to follow, stopped as a unit. Grace and Wayne spoke simultaneously.

"_Patrick_?"

"_Home_?"

XXXXX

"Thank you." Jane's voice was soft against Lisbon's head as they lay together.

"For what? You're the one that let me use your shirt for a hanky, _after_ I used you as a human tourniquet. Seems thanks could go both ways." Lisbon snuggled against Jane's bare chest, he head on his shoulder, one leg thrown over him.

"Such a waste. That poor woman."

"Yeah, I know. He really did a number on her, huh?" Lisbon wasn't even able to muster up a wisp of spite. Rebecca might have pulled the trigger that killed Bosco, but someone else was pulling the strings.

"It's what he does. It's a game to him."

"Some game."

"And there you were."

"What?"

"You were there. Again. When I needed you. How did you know?"

"Rigsby. He came to get me. Actually he _found_ me first, the whole team was on a boss-hunt."

"You think they know?"

"If they didn't, they do now. They were all there when I told you we were going home."

"You OK with that?"

"Well, yeah. I look the other way with Wayne and Grace, so I don't think they'll say much." Lisbon smiled against Jane's warm skin.

"Why'd you do it? Come up behind me like that? I could have…if I didn't know it was you."

"But you did."

"Still, I could have hurt you. Why risk it?" Lisbon's reply was so soft, Jane could barely hear. "What?"

"Because I love you." Lisbon raised her eyes to meet his, her gaze unwavering. Jane took a deep breath, not an easy feat considering he felt as if he'd just taken a punch to the gut. Sure they'd hinted at it, but neither had voiced the words until now.

"And I you, my love." He pulled her closer to him. "I love you so much it scares me." He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. He paused, the silence between them agreeable, even at the length for which it was held. Finally, Lisbon spoke.

"We should get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be hell." She snuggled close to him again. "Hold me, Patrick?" He responded by wrapping his arms around her. She pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, my love." He heard her soft laugh. "What?"

Nothing. I just never thought I'd hear you say that, and I certainly never thought I'd like to hear it."

"Well that makes two of us. I never thought I'd ever say it to a woman again." Jane kissed the top of Lisbon's head. "And I can't imagine saying it to anyone but you, ever again."

Pulling her tighter into his embrace, Jane felt Lisbon relax against him. He was asleep moments later, a smile on his face.

A/N- Mush, I warned you. OK, thoughts? Here a good place to end it, or keep on? Love to hear your feedback!


	9. Golden Ring

A/N-OK, I've decided to keep this going for a while. Let me know what you think. I've included a touch of RigsPelt in this one. I'll leave it up to y'all if you like it, or if it should just stay Jisbon.

Chapter 9

"So, how long do you think they've had a thing?"

"Don't call it that, Wayne. It's not a _thing_, it's sweet!"

"If you say so. Lisbon and Jane. What a pair. I mean, how do you think that happened?"

"Well, if I had it to guess, I'd say not long after the run-in he had with Kristina Frye."

"What run-in?"

Grace rolled over on her side, facing Rigby where they lay in his bed. She smiled. His hair was sticking up everywhere, he looked like he'd just enjoyed a good romp. _Well, to be fair, he _did.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing. I just like looking at you. That OK?"

"Sure, look away. Anything in particular you had in mind to observe more closely? He gave her a wicked grin.

"Mmmm, could be." Grace leaned to kiss him, feeling him slide a hand down her bare back and pull her closer to him. She snuggled in and draped a long leg over his hip, deepening the kiss. Rigsby responded, pulling her under him and thrusting inside her in one smooth motion. Grace gasped, then moved to deepen the angle of penetration by wrapping both legs around Rigsby's waist. He gripped her hips, pounding into her as she raked her nails down his back, then roaring her name as he came, dimly aware of her own keening.

Later, their sweaty skin cooling as they lay, sated, in the bed, Rigsby spoke.

"So, what run-in did Jane have with the Frye woman?"

Grace giggled. "I'm amazed you remembered. I don't know what was said, but you remember the case she helped with, right?"

"Vaguely, why?"

"Well, she had asked Jane if they could talk, and I ran into her , headed down the hall from the room they were talking in, and…"

"And?"

"And you are _not_ to mention this to Jane or Lisbon, understand?"

"OK, sure. Not a word."

"Well, I thought it looked funny, her hurrying like that, so I stuck my head in, and saw Jane. He was crying. So I shut the door…" Grace's words were cut off.

"Crying? _Jane_?" Rigsby sounded incredulous.

"Yes, crying. He's human, Wayne. So, I went and told Lisbon. And they started acting different not long after that."

"What'd she say that upset him?"

"I have no idea. I never asked, but the only two things that get to him are his wife and daughter, and Red John. I guess it was one of those."

"Poor man. I mean, sure, he's a pain in the ass…OW! He is! But he still didn't deserve that, is what I was _going_ to say."

"Sure you were."

"I was! He _is_ a pain, you know it as well as I do. You thought so when you first joined, until you got used to him. But I'm glad they found each other. Circumstances aside. She seems like she can deal with him, and she seems calmer. He's acting a tad more serious now. Maybe they're a good influence on each other."

"Yeah, seems so. I know I wouldn't have walked up on him like that. Gads, what a day. He could have hurt her."

"He knew. I'd know if it was you. He knew it was her."

"You think we'll ever catch him?"

"Don't know, but he's got more than Jane to worry with now. Lisbon'll take him apart with her bare hands for killing Bosco."

"I know." Grace rolled over, scooting back until she was flush with Rigsby, molding herself against him. "We've got to go to sleep. Tomorrow's going to be awful."

"I know, baby. Hey.." Rigsby kissed Grace's lips as she turned to face him. "I love you." She smiled.

"I love you, too. 'Night."

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, as predicted, was absolute hell. Lisbon had arrived to find that, not only was the entire Bureau in a turmoil over the Bosco murder and that of Rebecca, but Minelli had also announced his retirement. Jane, who had gone on a coffee run for the team, returned to the bullpen to find three very somber agents. Lisbon, in her office, looked completely shell-shocked. Jane handed over the coffee, then carried Lisbon's cup to her, closing the door behind him. He crossed to the desk and walked behind, placing his hands on her shoulders. She leaned back against him, resting her head against his waist.

"What else is going to happen, Patrick? First Bosco, then Rebecca, now Minelli. What next?"

"I wish I knew."

They stayed like that for a while, before Lisbon pushed away and stood.

"I better check on the team." Jane stilled her with one touch.

"The team's fine, Teresa. I'm more worried about you. You've had a rough couple of days."

"And I'm the only one? Patrick, you and the team had a rough time, too. Especially you. Having to help clean up that bastard's mess again, and then…." Jane raised a hand.

"You lost someone you loved, Teresa. We did what we do every day. I deal with that bastard every day, nothing new under the sun there. The team, well, the team is more worried about you than they are anything."

Lisbon snorted. "They're worried about us both. And after last night, they have _loads_ more to think about." She couldn't hide the grin that crept across her face. Jane grinned back, relieved that she seemed to be closer to her new-old self, the self he had come to know since the night she first brought him home.

"I suppose so. You know, we _could_ give them even more to talk about, if you wanted." the grin turned wicked and Lisbon laughed, playfully shoving Jane away.

"Work, _Jane_, we're at work now. Behave yourself." she swatted at his hands as they reached for her again, then stopped cold. Jane, sensing that something had changed, sobered instantly.

"Teresa? Teresa, what? What is it?"

_More like what _isn't _it? _Or what wasn't it. It wasn't there. The wide gold band that Jane always wore, his wedding ring, was gone. The sight of the bare finger jarred Lisbon to the core. She attempted to speak, but her throat was constricted to a point beyond speech. She settled for pointing at the naked hand before plopping down on the sofa that had replaced the one Jane had appropriated when he had arrived at CBI.

Jane looked down, seeing the object of Lisbon's surprise. He sighed, the looked at her where she sat, still wordless. He shrugged.

"It was time," he said simply. "It needed to be done. I loved Angela, I still love Angela, but she's gone. She's not coming back, and I can't live in the past any more, not when the present is as wonderful as it is. It's not fair to anyone if I do that." Lisbon started to speak, strangled on the words, and tried again.

"Patrick, are you sure that…"

"As sure as I've ever been about anything. I love you. You gave me my life back. I never thought I'd ever be complete again, but I am now. I can't wear a testament to another woman now. You didn't know her, but if you had, you'd know that she'd throttle me if I did that. I wanted to do this, Teresa. It needed to be done, long ago, if truth be told. Ah, my love, please don't…" Lisbon had buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Jane knelt before her, gently tugging her hands away and pulling her head down on his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXX

"There she goes again." Grace's voice caused Rigsby and Cho to look up from their respective desks. "Poor Lisbon, I've never seen her so upset." The trio watched as the blonde consultant comforted their boss, then bent back to their work.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jane stroked Lisbon's back, her head, her shoulders, feeling the shudders slowly abate, until she raised her head and looked at him with red eyes.

"I have _got_ to get hold of myself."

"Teresa, you have been through absolute hell. Lesser women would be in the fetal position under their bed by now. Ease up on yourself."

Lisbon stood, Jane rising with her, and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for being here. I needed that." She stood on her toes to kiss him. Jane pulled her closer, deepening the kiss until she pulled back. "Patrick, we're at work…"

"And only the team is out there, and they know."

"Well, they don't have to know _everything."_

"Meh. You worry too much, woman." Jane released her, then stepped back. "You want me to go get lunch, or do you want to get out of here for a while?"

"Is it that late already?" Lisbon glanced at her watch. "Do you mind? Whatever's fine, I've _got_ to get some work done."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grace Van Pelt stood outside Lisbon's door, debating. Jane and the boss were deep in conversation, she hated to interrupt. Just then, Jane turned and headed out, holding the door for Grace and motioning her inside as he exited.

"I'm going to Panera Bread to get lunch, Grace. Would you like anything?" the consultant smiled at her. Grace grinned back.

"Sure. Tomato-basil soup in a sourdough bowl if they have it, thanks."

"Back in a bit." Jane headed to the bullpen where Grace could hear him inquiring after Rigsby and Cho's preferences. She stepped into Lisbon's office. "Boss?"

"Yes, Van Pelt?"

"Autopsy report on Rebecca is back. Confirmed cyanide." She heard Lisbon sigh.

"Jane was right."

"Looks that way."

"Does he know?"

"No, you're the only one I've told."

"Good, let me tell him.

"Not a problem. Boss?"

"Yes?"

"Are you OK?"

"Am I…I'm fine, Van Pelt. How are you holding up, the guys?"

"We're fine." Lisbon nodded.

"Good. Anything else you needed?"

"No, that was all. I'll get back to work." Grace turned to leave.

"Grace?" the use of her Christian name startled her. She turned. "Yes, boss?"

Lisbon smiled. "Thank you for asking. I appreciate it."

Grace smiled back. "No problem. Um…is Jane doing OK? You know, with the Red John thing and all?"

Lisbon turned serious. "He says he's fine. But I honestly don't know. We talked last night about…" Lisbon trailed off, blushing as she realized what she had said. Grace, sensing her embarrassment, stepped further into the office, closing the door.

"About what?"

"Well, hell, since you already know, we talked about the case, about Red John, about the whole thing. He says he's fine. He seems to believe he's fine. He acts fine. But I don't know if he really _is_ fine."

"Yeah, Wayne and I talked about the same thing." the words were out before Grace could stop them.

"_Wayne,_ is it?" Lisbon's eyes twinkled. She sighed. "We are a pair, aren't we?"

"You mean you're not mad? I mean, the rules."

"How could I be mad? You two threw off sparks from the day you met. And you're discreet. So long as it stays that way, I'm fine with it."

Grace let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, let's see if we can't get a little something done before Patrick gets back with the food."

Grace grinned. "_Patrick_?"

"Yes, _Patrick_. Now, go do something productive." Lisbon grinned back as the junior agent exited the office. _Maybe this could be the start of a real friendship._

_A/N- _I promise, smut next chapter. What do you think, Jisbon in the office, or not so much? I have this plot bunny bouncing about them getting their groove on on that couch. Let me know what you think.


	10. After Hours

Chapter 10

"Teresa? Woman, are you not done _yet?_" Jane poked his blonde head around the doorjamb and grinned at her. Grinning back, Lisbon followed the expression by uncharacteristically sticking her tongue out.

"No, I'm not done yet. It's called work. You know, that thing that the team and I come here every day to do, while you lay on the couch and watch?"

"Meh. Someone has to supervise." Jane ducked as Lisbon flung a wad of paper at him. "Not that you don't do a fine job, m'dear."

"Sure, backpedal away, Patrick. You know I have handcuffs, right? Along with authority to use deadly force?"

"Idle threats. You'd never hurt me. You love me too much. Right? Teresa?" Jane risked peeking around the door again at the lack of response, narrowly missing the second paper wad that Lisbon threw, having snuck from her desk to the other side of the door. Dodging nimbly, Jane grabbed Lisbon's arms and yanked her around to face him.

"Dirty pool, Teresa. That wasn't very nice, you know."

"Oh, and you're the poster child for playing by the rules, is that it?"

"Never said that, but now that you mention it….." Jane swiveled them so that Lisbon was between him and the doorjamb, pressing her against the cold metal, tipping her chin up with his thumb and taking her mouth with his. Lisbon sank into the kiss, arching into him and shoving her hands deep into his blond curls, pulling his head closer as she tangled her tongue with his. At length, she broke contact, gasping.

"Patrick, we can't, we're at work, someone might…" He silenced her with another kiss, shorter but no less erotic.

"There's no one else here, my love. In case you haven't noticed, it's late. Most sane people are at home." He smiled at Lisbon's indignant snort.

"Well, this _insane_ person has work to do and a killer to catch. And …"

"And that killer is not losing sleep, so neither should you be." Jane finished.

Lisbon eyed him for a minute, then responded. "I know that, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let up. Now, _move_, and let me get back to work. I'll be done soon, I promise. Why don't you go on home?"

Jane tightened his grip, pinning her against the door facing. "Nah. I was having too much fun distracting you." Bending, he kissed her again, sliding his hands down and easing up the long skirt she'd worn for the day. As his hands found the hem, he allowed the fabric to slip back over his hands, concealing them somewhat as he traced the soft skin of Lisbon's thighs, then moved to caress her ass, stopping in surprise when he felt only silky flesh. Jane leaned back, training his gaze on Lisbon's face.

"Teresa? Where are your..?" Lisbon's face was flaming.

"I didn't wear any." He was barely able to hear her. Rather charming, she still got embarrassed around him.

"Mmm. Long, very professional skirt, no underwear. Naughty, naughty, Teresa. You planning to make this a habit?" Jane eased her face up, her eyes finally meeting his. The mix of bashful and erotic made her face a study in contradictions.

"I hadn't really thought about it."

"Maybe you should." Jane pulled Lisbon into the office, shutting and locking the door behind them, slanting the blinds closed and flipping the lights off so that she was illuminated only by the dim light of her desk lamp. He turned to face her again, making fast work of his vest and the buttons on his blue dress shirt, pulling it from his waistband as he moved in her direction. Lisbon felt her mouth go dry at the sight of his bared chest. Even after all the time they'd been together, it still amazed her how incredibly well-formed he was. He moved within reach, and she extended her arms, running her hands over his skin, sliding them around under the unbuttoned shirt to caress his back. Impatiently, Jane shed the vest and shirt, allowing them to fall to the floor, unmindful of the wrinkles in the fine silk. Jerking her against him roughly, he slammed his mouth on hers, his tongue invading fiercely, plundering until he felt her sag against him.

Pulling back, Jane ran his hands up Lisbon's torso, sliding under the insides of her arms and pushing them up. Grasping the hem of her stretchy T-shirt, he whipped it over her head, then paused to admire her, before retracing his movements, smoothing his hands over her breasts where they swelled over the top of her bra. He ran his hands to her back, searching for the clasp, only to find that there was only smooth satin. Jane looked at Lisbon curiously, then grinned when she flicked the front closure open and allowed her breasts to spill free, shrugging her shoulders and dropping the lingerie to the floor. He moved to touch her, handling the tender flesh almost reverently, pausing only to kiss or suckle in turns.

Lisbon leaned her head back, giving him better access until she could take no more. Moving her hands from where they had been tangled in Jane's hair, she began the process of unfastening the Italian silk suit trousers he wore, Jane helping her until the pants joined the growing mound of clothing on the floor, followed by Lisbon's skirt and Jane's shoes and socks. She moved towards the sofa, intending to pull him after, but was stopped.

"Uh-uh, Teresa. My way this time. Turn around." She complied. "Bend over and put your hands on the desk." Again, she did as he said, feeling his shaft probing behind her as he moved to stand between her spread legs. Jane leaned over her, covering her back with his body, and hissed in her ear.

"Every time you sit at this desk from now on, I want you to think of this," he reached around to stroke her, sliding his hands over her breasts and belly. "And this." He moved to tease the sensitive nub at the juncture of her thighs. "And _this_." She gasped as he slid into her. Jane continued the torture on her senses, feeling her skin pebble under his and hearing the gasping moans as he pounded into her. Keeping one arm around her for support, he knotted the other in her long hair. Pulling her head back, but careful not to hurt her, he growled low in her ear. "Every time, Teresa, _every time._ Understand?" She nodded. "Good girl." He pulled himself from her, earning a groan from Lisbon before he lifted her, carrying her across the office and depositing her on the sofa she'd tried to lead him to earlier, laying her down and covering her, sliding into her again.

Lisbon let out a hiss of pleasure before leaning up to kiss him, copying the assault he'd waged on her mouth earlier, until the need for air caused her to break contact, falling back against the leather. Jane moved his hands under Lisbon's ass, tilting her hips up and allowing him to penetrate deeper, rewarded by a keening groan. He looked at her flushed face, her eyes dark with passion, and grinned.

"Good?" A nod was all she could manage before her eyes shut and she threw her head back, another half-scream ripping from her throat. She was close. "Teresa? Open your eyes. Open your eyes and look at me. I want to see you when you come." Her eyes slowly opened, glazed and unfocused. Jane tilted her up higher and thrust into her again and again, watching the pupils of her eyes dilate further until she let go with a shriek that made him thank the gods they were alone. He followed a scant second after her, with a roar that wasn't much quieter, feeling her go limp under him. He eased himself to lay beside her, pulling the throw that was draped across the back of the couch down over their sweaty skin.

They lay quietly, only the ragged sound of their combined breathing breaking the silence, until Lisbon spoke.

"That was…wow, I don't know _what_ that was." Jane grinned again, kissing her cheek.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Yeah, and thanks a lot." Lisbon poked his ribs with a finger, making him jump in surprise.

"Ow, woman! What was that for?"

"For ruining my office. How do you expect me to come in here and work now? Every time I go to sit at my desk, this is all I'm going to think about!" Lisbon did her best to look indignant, but the effort was spoiled by the answering grin on her face. Jane leaned to kiss her; she raised her face to meet his.

"Well, that _was_ the idea, you know. Of course, if you ever _are _working, and you decide you need me to refresh your memory, I'd be only too happy to oblige."

"Oh, I have no doubt." Lisbon rolled to her side, sliding one silky leg over his hip and kissing him deeply again. "Come on."

"Where're we going?"

"Home. I may need you to remind me why I like my kitchen table so much again." With one last kiss, she stood, gathering their clothes from the heap on the floor, and handing his over. They dressed in companionable silence, then exited the office together and waited for the elevator, leaving the CBI in Jane's Citroen, which they had ridden together in that morning.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Morning, Patrick." Lisbon set Jane's tea on the bathroom counter as he toweled off.

"Good morning, my love." He leaned down to kiss her. "Ready to go already?"

"Yeah, do you mind driving yourself today? I want to get an early start?"

"Not at all. You want your usual for breakfast?"

"Sounds great." she raised herself to her toes to kiss him again. "See you there."

"See you. Teresa?"

"Mmm?" She turned back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

XXXXXXXXXX

Jane arrived at CBI a half hour later, coffee and breakfast in hand. He greeted the team, who were already there, and set the food on the small table in the kitchenette.

"Morning, all. Where's Teresa?"

"I haven't seen her, but her office door is closed. I figured she didn't want to be bothered. I'll go get her and tell her breakfast is here." Grace rose from her desk.

Jane turned to the coffeemaker, decanting a mug of boiling water for his tea. Behind him, Cho unpacked the breakfast and doled out the coffee cups.

"Oh, great, blueberry-filled!" Rigsby reached for the doughnut box, his hand stopping in midair as Grace's shrill scream rent the air. The three men raced to where she had headed before, finding her frozen to the spot outside Lisbon's office.

"Oh-oh my God, oh my God!" Grace was chalky pale, her lips bloodless. Rigsby gently moved her over, trying to see what the cause of all the distress was.

"Grace? Baby, move over so I can…." Jane watched as both Cho and Rigsby's faces turned ashen. He moved behind them to see.

The crash of the teacup hitting the floor broke through Grace's sobs. Cho grabbed for Jane as Rigsby held Grace, the four never moving from the spot.

There, on Lisbon's office wall, a childish, bloody red smiley face greeted them.

A/N- Already working on the next chapter. If reviews are positive, I'll post later today or tomorrow. Let me know what you think!


	11. Retribution and Redemption

A/N- I know, I know! I'm horrible! OK, enjoy!

Chapter 11

Jane stared at the wall, barely able to see anything besides the smiley face and a haze of red. He could feel Cho's hands holding him steady, and Rigsby's deep voice thrummed on the edges of his hearing.

Jane shook his head.

"What did you say, Rigsby?"

"I said, Lisbon's not in there. No body, nothing. She's not there." Rigsby inclined his head over Jane's shoulder, motioning for Cho to notify Hightower of the incident. "Come on, Jane, sit down for a minute." Grace reached for his arm. He pulled away, peering into the office to see for himself that it was empty, his gaze falling on Lisbon's desk, the sofa. Jane's jaw tightened, his face pale, a white line ringing his mouth. He could feel his blood pounding in his ears, and he fought the tears that were welling behind his eyes. _Not now, dammit, not now._

Cho rushed into the director's office, without waiting for either an invitation or approval. The stately black woman raised her head, initially arching an imperious eyebrow, then swiftly rising to her feet after taking in the look on the usually-stoic Cho's face.

"Agent Cho? What's the matter? What's happened?"

"It's Agent Lisbon, ma'am, she's missing. Red John's got her. He left his mark on her office wall." Hightower was around the desk in a flash.

"Where's Jane? Has someone got eyes on him?"

"Ma'am?" Cho tried for ignorance.

"Not now, Agent Cho. No pretending. I'd have to be blind not to see they have something. Where is Jane, and does someone have tabs on him?" Cho followed the director out of her office and down the hall towards the Serious Crimes bullpen.

"Rigsby and Van Pelt have him, but they won't hold him. Lisbon's the only one that can handle him when he's like this. The only other person I've ever seen him listen to is…" Cho trailed off. Hightower stopped and faced him.

"Is who, Agent Cho?"

Cho hesitated only a heartbeat more before replying. "Minelli."

Hightower didn't miss a beat. "Make the call. Get him in here." she turned again, entering the bullpen and taking charge of the scene, but not before Cho saw her step to Jane's side, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXX

"This isn't right. This isn't him." Rigsby paced the bullpen. Hightower had taken Jane to her office, leaving the team to wait for a secondary unit. Naturally, Hightower had forbidden them from working the case, but had agreed to allow them to remain to offer assistance to the agents who would be handling it.

"I know. Why change? What's his deal?" Grace had stopped crying and sat, slumped, on Jane's battered sofa. Suddenly, her head shot up. "Wayne!"

"What?" Rigsby stopped pacing so fast he nearly fell. He rushed to Grace's side. "What is it?"

"I've got it! We've been going about it wrong!" Grace was excited, her cheeks flushed pink as she fumbled for her phone.

"Going about what? Who are you calling?" Rigsby stilled her hands.

"Forensics, Wayne. Call them. Get them up here."

"What for? It's blood, we know that. His usual M.O., save for no body….."Rigsby and Cho caem to the same realization at the same time, both reaching for their phones.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jane sat in Hightower's office, outwardly calm. Inwardly, his thought were jumbled and disjointed. His mind raced as he struggled to make sense of Red John's latest feat. Presently, Jane felt a hand on his shoulder. He started when what he expected to be Hightower's voice came out much lower.

"How you holding up, Jane?" Minelli's weatherbeaten face looked back at him from under a canvas fishing hat that prickled with lures and flies. Jane almost collapsed in relief.

"Minelli. He took her. Red John took Teresa. He took my…he took her." Jane amended himself hastily. Minelli took the chair next to Jane, angling it so that he was facing the younger man. Jane's shoulders slumped, Minelli noted, he looked a shell of his usual annoyingly cynical self.

"How long have you two been together?" The simple question jarred Jane almost as much as the sight of his old comrade had.

"How did you know?" The older man shrugged in reply.

"The team is upset, but you seem more so, and Red John seems to thrive on torturing you by harming the people you love. Simple process, really. Look , if it's regulations you're worried about, don't. No one's going to say or do anything, you and she are so critical to the team, no one would dare remove either of you." Minelli leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Jane," he said, causing the blonde consultant to look back at him, "I need you to think. I know you're angry right now, and I know you're scared. You most of all know what this man is capable of, and I need you to use that knowledge. You know him best. Where would he take Lisbon? Why would he choose to _take _her, and just leave the face on the wall? _Where_ would he take her? This is new ground, you know that. We never found a place where he stayed with any regularity…" Minelli trailed off as Jane's head shot up. "What?"

"The house, the house we trailed him to a couple years back, where he stayed with the sheriff that…"

"The sheriff that tried to kill Lisbon. The lady that lived there was blind, right?" Jane nodded. Minelli stood. "I'll have them pull the address and…"

"No need. I remember the way." Both agent and consultant turned as Grace ran through the open doorway, hair mussed, face flushed. "Jane! I was right!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"OK, I was thinking, Red John's never done this before, right? Gone off with a victim and left the face behind? Any case we've ever caught, the victim has been in the room. He changed his M.O." Grace carefully lifted the crime-scene tape that had been strung across Lisbon's office doorway, motioning for Jane and Minelli to enter. "So I looked at the face a little closer. Tell me if you notice what I did."

Minelli and Jane leaned in, inspecting the bloody artwork more closely. Jane fought the sick feeling in the pit of his belly, trying valiantly to school his thought process towards helping locate Lisbon, when all he really wanted to do was curl up in a ball and pray that she was all right. He studied the wall. Something about the face _did_ seem different, at that. Had he looked more closely earlier, he might have noticed…but _what_ exactly? Then it hit him. Leaning back, he looked at Grace.

"It's still wet. It should be dried by now." Grace smiled back at him. "Good call, Grace. So…"

"So I had Forensics take a sample." Grace interjected.

"And?"

"And, two things. One, the blood has levels of EDTA in it, Ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid. They put it in test tubes to keep blood samples from clotting," Grace explained. "The blood is from a test tube. It's not clotted or dried, that's why it looks different. And Jane?" Jane looked at her again. "It's not Lisbon's blood." His eyes widened.

"What?"

"Forensics ran DNA on the sample. It's not Lisbon's blood." Grace barely had time to finish her sentence before Jane enveloped her in a hug that nearly bowled her over. He steadied her, then turned to Minelli.

"I'm going. If he has her there, and this is not her blood, there's a chance he hasn't hurt her yet. I'm going." Jane held up a hand to stay the protest from the team, as well as Minelli. "I have to do this. If she doesn't kill him before I get there, I'll kill the bastard myself for what he's done. This ends now." Jane offered his hand, Minelli shook it. "Thanks. You know where to find me, right?" The older man nodded.

With a kiss to Grace's cheek, Jane grabbed his keys, and raced to the elevator. The team and Minelli, left standing in the bullpen, looked at each other. Finally, Cho spoke.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Rigsby asked.

"Well, are we going to stand here and stare the damn wall down, or are we going with him?"

"You heard Hightower, we can't…"

"To hell with the regulations. Two of our friends, one of whom is our_ boss_, are in trouble. I'm going. Job be damned. You in?" Grace and Rigsby didn't hesitate, grabbing their gear and heading to the elevator bank, Minelli in the rear.

"I've come this far, I'm going to see it through. If there's anything left of that bastard, I wouldn't mind taking a shot at him myself. All the grief he's caused us…" the elevator doors closed as Minelli informed the team of his and Jane's theory regarding where Lisbon might be being held.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jane found the house with little difficulty, the events that had taken place there etched permanently into his brain as they were. He and Lisbon rarely spoke about that night. Only the two of them had truly known the price of what Jane had done, killing the only known person that could lead him to Red John. Only Lisbon had been privy to the breakdown that came after. And those facts coupled with the knowledge that he had done so to save her life only served to further strengthen the bond between them.

Jane parked well down the road, approaching the sprawling Victorian on foot. He stayed close to the tree line, his eyes searching for any sign of life. The house stood still and quiet, no sign of anyone having lived there in quite a while. The former owner, a blind young woman, had moved out not long after the incident involving Red John, and the house had sat vacant. Jane skirted the overgrowth that had begun to encroach on the property, and carefully mounted the porch steps, reaching for the doorknob, and stopping when a shaft of sunlight pierced the shade, glittering when it struck the outer walls of the structure.

_Spiderwebs?_ Jane looked more closely, no, not spiderwebs. Instead, yards and yards of hair-thin wires decorated the exterior of the house, covering every inch of the walls. Jane felt his heart sink as realization dawned. _Bomb. He's rigged it to blow._

He carefully studied the pattern of wires, noting that not only were there none on the door, but that the door was ajar. Moving to it, Jane looked across the jamb and into the interior of the house, assessing the foyer for any sort of detonation device or trip wire and finding none. Pushing the door a bit further, wincing at the loud groan of rusty hinges, he entered.

Jane searched the house, coming up empty until he reached the upstairs room where Red John had bunked during his time at the residence. The door was the only one he had noticed thus far that was closed, all the rest were either ajar or wide open. He looked at the door and facings. _No wires._ He tried the knob, feeling it turn under his hand. Easing the door open, he looked inside quickly, expecting to find the room as empty as all the others.

A huddled form lay on a blanket in he corner of the room, visible in the dim sunlight from an open window. Dark hair puddled around the still figure. _Teresa. _Jane was across the room in a second, kneeling by her side, praying that she was still breathing, and gratified at seeing the gentle rise and fall of her chest. He tenderly brushed a strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear, all the while trying to assess for any injuries. She was filthy, her nails broken, and her hair a tangled mess, but he could see no evidence of assault. Jane touched her shoulder gently, then shook her a bit harder when she didn't respond.

"Teresa? Can you hear me?" No response. Then, behind him, the voice that had haunted his dreams for so long interrupted his query.

"Tiger, Tiger, burning bright, in the forest of the night. Hello again, Mr. Jane." Jane stiffened, bending to kiss Lisbon's cheek before rising from the floor and turning to face his nemesis. From the corner of his eye, he caught a faint flash of light, across the road from the house. _The team._

Standing casually in the doorway, as if this were an everyday occurrence, Red John faced him, the calm demeanor and ordinary appearance at odds with Jane's knowledge of his horrendous crimes. One would expect a killer of his magnitude to look evil, along the lines of Manson, Richard Ramirez, and the like, but Red John could not have been further from that type. Nothing about the man belied his evil, save for the people who knew his crimes. Jane placed himself between Lisbon and the door.

"Let her go."

The laugh was scornful. "Manners, Mr. Jane. No 'hello' back?"

"Let her go. It's me you want, leave Teresa out of this."

"Oh, but you have me wrong, Mr. Jane. It's not _you_ I want at all. My pleasure comes from knowing the pain that you endure. No, no, I want you alive and well. Alive, well, and tormented. That is what I want."

"Why?"

"You have to ask? You questioned my genius. You besmirched my character. You, a charlatan of the first order, had the gall to insult me, not to my face, but on national television. That, I will not tolerate, Mr. Jane. You needed to be taught a lesson. I decided I would be the teacher. And what an apt pupil you've turned out to be. It's been such a joy to watch you over the years. So humble. I thought you'd learned well. You can imagine my pleasure when I saw that you'd developed a relationship with Ms. Lisbon here. Oh, pardon me, _Teresa_, isn't it? Yes, Teresa. I had grown bored, so I was quite pleased to see that another lesson was in order."

Jane's fists clenched as he fought to stay in control. "If you've hurt her, I'll…"

"Oh, for shame, Mr. Jane, surely you know me better than that. If I had only meant to kill Ms. Lisbon, I'd have done so at CBI. But, knowing you as I do, I assumed, correctly, it seems, that you would find your way here. And my work will be all the sweeter now. I'll have an audience. Rest assured, Mr. Jane, she _will _die. And you will watch." Red John's face folded into an evil grin.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Can you see him?" From across the road, on a small rise, Rigsby posed the question to the young SWAT sniper who had a scope trained on the house.

"Yes." the gunman answered, then tapped his headset. " I have visual, sir. Request permission to fire."

Static crackled over the headset. "Permission to fire at will." The sniper tightened his grip on the rifle. Addressing the CBI team, he spoke.

"I can see your agent, the blonde. He's speaking to another man, older, well-dressed. No visual on your boss."

"Let me look. Grace pronated herself next to the young man, a pair of binoculars in her hand. Peering through the lenses, she trained them on the upstairs window. "I see Jane. He's got his back to us. That's him, the other man is Red John. I can't see…wait. Rigsby, look here." Grace handed off the binoculars. "See if you think he's doing what I think he is."

Rigsby knelt, then lay flat, looking at the scene taking place inside. Jane was standing, back to the window, hands clasped behind his back, fingers…yes, Grace was right. Jane's fingers were pointed at the corner behind him. Rigsby lowered the glasses.

"He's signaling. Lisbon's behind him. Probably on the floor."

The sniper looked at them both. "Am I good to go?"

As one the team nodded. "Take him out."

XXXXXXXXX

Jane stood his ground, hoping against all odds that the team would see his signal and know that Lisbon was in the room. He had known that they would follow him, and while he so wanted to ravage the madman before him, he'd gladly accept help if it meant saving Lisbon. He stood, accepting Red John's taunts, waiting for the opportunity.

"If you dare harm her, I _will_ kill you. If it takes the rest of my life, I'll hunt you down, I will track you to the ends of the earth, and I _will_ kill you." Despite knowing he was as a disadvantage, Jane carried on.

Red John laughed again. "As you say, Mr. Jane. Think what you will. We both know what the outcome will be." He took a step into the room. "Enough chat. Step away from Ms. Lisbon."

Jane stood his ground. "No. You'll have to go through me to get her."

The evil grin again. "Oh, I think not." He pulled a small device, much like a garage door opener, from the inside of his coat, a green light flashing at the end. "I'm sure you noticed the exterior décor when you arrived. One push, and we all go up. You can't save her, Mr. Jane. She dies, regardless. You can save yourself."

"You wouldn't do that. You're too much of a coward to kill yourself." Jane was deliberately baiting, biding time.

"Oh, really? We shall see." Red John held the device aloft, thumb to the button. Before he could make another move, however, a loud crack sounded from behind Jane, a whine flew past his right ear, and Red John dropped to the floor, the detonator skittering from his hand to land against the wall. Jane exhaled sharply, then realized that the shot, while deadly accurate, had only knocked the villain to the floor. _Shit, he's wearing Kevlar._

Red John, now realizing that the stakes had been altered, attempted to rise. Before he could, Jane was over him, the gun that had been hidden at his back now aimed directly at his head. Red John froze.

"Take me in. I'll surrender, I swear. Take me in. You win. You win." his tone was wheedling.

Jane smiled wryly, lowered the gun slightly. As soon as the relieved look began to cross Red John's face, Jane fired, shattering the madman's left kneecap, eliciting a howl of pain.

"That was for my wife." Another shot shattered the right knee.

"That was for my daughter." A third shot, at the apex of Red John's thighs, brought a fresh shriek of pain. "And _that_ was for trying to harm the woman I love." He lowered the gun, moving to retrieve Lisbon from the floor.

A flash of movement in his periphery. Jane whirled back, firing again, this time hitting the target in the center of his nemesis' forehead. Red John jerked once, then fell back, the small pistol he had pulled from his coat falling from his hand. Jane stepped over the body, kicked the gun away, and bent to retrieve the detonator, searching for the power source.

XXXXXXXXXX

"He's down!" The sniper lowered the rifle, turning to the team. "Got him!"

Grace launched herself at Wayne, who then exchanged a fist-bump with Cho, the three sharing in the elation of the moment.

Suddenly the stillness around the house was split by another gunshot, followed by a scream. A second shot followed not long after, then a third, the howls of agony rising in pitch with each successive round. A brief hush fell, and the team began to relax, until a fourth shot rang out, followed by silence.

"Can you see him?" Rigsby raised the binoculars to his eyes again, looking through the open window, straining to see in the dusky dark. At that moment, Jane appeared, giving the thumbs-up. Rigsby waved back, lowering the binoculars.

"He's OK, thumbs-up. Let's go." the team gathered their gear, loading the cars and preparing to secure the scene, when a massive explosion rocked the area, throwing all of them to the ground.

Cho was first to recover, followed by Rigsby, the two rushing to Grace's side. Helping her to her feet, the team turned to look, seeing nothing but a roaring ball of flames where the house had been. The heat was intense enough to be felt even from their vantage point.

"Oh, my…" Rigsby moved fast, catching Grace, who had fainted dead away. Cho helped him lower her back to the ground, then sat next to the pair as Rigsby patted her face. Rigsby finally rested her head in his lap, he and Cho looking again at the inferno, tears rolling down both their cheeks unchecked.

"Cho?" Rigsby waited until the other man met his gaze. "You think there's any way…" Cho shook his head. It was obvious, there was no way anyone in that house could have survived the blast. In his lap, Grace stirred. She opened her eyes slowly, the pain reasserting itself as reality set in.

"Wayne? Did they?" Rigsby shook his head.

"We had him. We _got _him. That asshole…now we lost…." Rigsby trailed off as Cho sprang to his feet. Looking in the same direction, Rigsby followed suit, pulling Grace with him/

At the other end of the rise they were camped on, backlit against a wall of fire, Patrick Jane walked towards them, a petite form with long hair cradled in his arms. He was smiling.

A/N- So? Was it worth it? Loved the reviews! Keep 'em coming!


	12. Splish Splash

A/N- OK, loving how much y'all are loving this! I'll try and keep it up to y'all's standards.

Chapter 12

Lisbon woke slowly, the pounding in her head dragging her from the sweet oblivion that she so desperately wanted to cling to. _No, no. Don't let me…._ She grimaced as reality set in. Wait, no, this was different. She wasn't cold anymore, and she was no longer lying on the floor. Her eyelids fluttered, then opened, the stark white blinding her until the room came into focus. _Hoo, boy, Toto, definitely not in Kansas anymore._

XXXXXXXXXX

Grace recovered herself first, breaking from the team to rush to Jane's side.

"Is she OK?" Grace's hands frantically searched Lisbon's neck, finding the faint but palpable pulse with a sigh of relief.

"She's alive, but he must have drugged her. She won't wake up." Jane's calm voice belied the fear that smoldered underneath. _Please be OK, Teresa. I don't think I could go on without you._

By the time Grace and Jane reached the top of the hill, Cho was already on the phone, demanding that a bus be brought to their location in language that garnered him some surprised looks. The action was so out of character for the normally stoic agent, and yet so apropos, that no one said a word. Not surprisingly, the ambulance arrived very quickly, and Lisbon was strapped to a gurney and loaded inside. The only minor incident occurred when the EMTs refused to allow Patrick to ride in with Lisbon. A brief exchange of words had ensued, most of them unrepeatable. The matter was settled when the team, aside from Grace, who had commandeered shotgun and wasn't about to move, showed their badges.

"CBI, federal agents. This is our boss. Mr. Jane _will _be accompanying her to the hospital."

"Sir, we can't allow that. Our regulations…"

"Listen, buddy, you have two choices here. You can either let our agent ride in with you, or you can stay here and talk regulations while we drive her in. Either way, he goes. She will not be without a member of our team." Rigsby's face was slowly turning a mottled red. The paramedic chose wisely.

"Fine, fine. He can ride." The young man headed back to attend Lisbon, muttering under his breath.

Rigsby sighed. "Good. Grace?" he called.

"Yeah?" the redhead peered around the door of the ambulance.

"Come on, baby, you can get out now. Jane's going with." Grace slid off the seat and onto the ground. The three watched as the bus trundled off, then finished packing their gear.

"_Agent_, huh?" she murmured to Rigsby, who shrugged.

"What they don't know won't kill them."

They arrived at the hospital within the hour. Lisbon, in due deference to her status at CBI, had been fast-tracked through the ER and was now in a room. Jane was in conversation with a tall man in a white coat as the team approached.

"…and so, until we can determine what agent was used to incapacitate Miss Lisbon, we are limited in what we can use to revive her. Supportive measures will be in place, oxygen and the like. She'll be closely monitored, and there's a good chance she may wake on her own. As we know more, I'll keep you informed." Jane shook the doctor's hand, then turned to the team. His eyes were bloodshot, and he looked about ten years older than he had the last time they had seen him.

"Well, looks like it's hurry up and wait."

XXXXXXXXXX

Lisbon tried to raise her head and immediately regretted it. A roiling wave of nausea, coupled with the pounding in her brain, was enough to have her easing back against the pillow. Glancing about, she took in Grace and Wayne, asleep on the loveseat, Grace's legs draped across Wayne's lap, bare feet dangling like a little girl's, her head on his shoulder, his nestled atop hers. In the corner, Cho snored softly, out cold in the recliner, an open book held limply in one hand. Lisbon glanced about, looking for the missing person she was most anxious about, until she saw the tousled head of blonde curls that lay next to her hip, the hand that held her own. Patrick Jane, sound asleep. Lisbon smiled, giving the hand a light squeeze.

Jane started, raising his head and looking first at the hand that held hers, then at her face, his own wreathed in smiles as he saw that she was awake, then just as quickly crumpling into relieved agony.

"Hey, you." her voice was raspy.

The only response was Jane's sudden shift in position, moving to sit beside her, and burying his head in her chest. Lisbon carefully moved her arms to encircle him, feeling him shudder against her, hot tears soaking the thin gown she wore. Over Jane's head, she saw Rigsby stir, then wake. Seeing the scene unfolding, he quietly roused Grace, who looked up sleepily before she saw, as well. The pair stood silently, Grace patting Cho on the knee, causing a startled snort as he woke. Lisbon smiled at the three, giving them a finger wave before turning her attention back to the man at her side. The team, sensing what was needed, eased out of the room, Rigsby pulling the door closed behind him.

Lisbon tightened her arms around Jane, stroking the back of his head, smoothing the tangled strands as she pressed kisses to his crown. The shudders continued, the silent sobs becoming harder.

"Patrick, shhhh. It's OK. I'm OK. I've got you. Shhhh, baby, shhhh." Lisbon tried the endearment and found that she liked it. The sobs gradually slowed, then ceased. Jane raised his head from her chest, meeting her gaze with watery red eyes, tears still evident on his stricken face. Lisbon reached for him, brushing the moisture away with her hand. Jane caught the hand with his own, turning it to his face and pressing a kiss to the palm before moving to gently apply the same ministration to Lisbon's lips.

"You're OK? You're sure?"

"I'm sure. Except for the headache, I feel fine, just a little achy. How long have I been here?"

"A few hours. They weren't sure what you had been given, so they're running all sorts of tests. Teresa…." his voice broke. Jane drew a ragged breath, then tried again. "Oh, my love, if I had lost you…"

"You didn't. You _won't_." Ignoring the wave of dizziness and nausea that recurred, Lisbon sat up, taking Jane's hands. "Look at me, Patrick. You _will not_ lose me. Never. I will never leave you, not for anything. I love you, you know that."

"I love _you_." Jane paused. "Teresa?"

"Yeah?" she reclined against the pillows.

"Is there anything you should, I mean, did he, are you…" Jane was stammering, a testament to how badly the whole ordeal had shaken him.

"No. The bastard didn't touch me. He was saving that for when you could watch." the wry twist of Lisbon's mouth deepened. "Where is he, by the way? Is he in here, too? Please tell me we got him. Is he hurt? Badly?"

"He's dead." the simple declaration needed no embellishment. Lisbon took Jane's hand again.

"Who?"

"I did it." he paused "SWAT hit him in the vest. I took him out when he went for his gun, but not before we cleared up some old business."

'He suffered, then?"

"Not nearly long enough." Jane looked away, and Lisbon wisely didn't press him. If this was what he needed, then this is where it would stand. The bastard was dead. It was over. The sound of the door opening broke the silence.

"Well, I see you've decided to join us, Miss Lisbon."

"Agent."

"I beg your pardon?"

"_Agent_ Lisbon, not Miss." the doctor looked confused.

"Well. As you say." Behind the doctor, Lisbon could see Jane laughing silently. "So, _Agent_ Lisbon, how do you feel?"

"Aside from a headache, I'm fine. When can I go home?"

" Home?" the young man looked startled, "Agent, you only just woke up, we have tests that need to be run, your headache…" Lisbon held up a hand.

"I am fine, believe me. _He_-" she gestured in Jane's direction "gives me worse headaches than this."

"Still, you should…"

"Doctor, you don't know me, so let me explain…my name is Teresa Lisbon. I am over the Serious Crimes division at the CBI, and I have work to do. Now, unless you plan to watch me walk out connected to every tube and wire you have attached to me, I suggest you do whatever has to be done to _get me out of here_!" the last was punctuated by a slap to the sheets. Jane watched in amusement as the physician backed towards the door.

"I'll go start the paperwork, ma'am." He turned. "Is she _always _like that?" he inquired as he passed Jane.

Jane shrugged. "Meh. Not really. You caught her on a good day."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I thought we'd never get here." Lisbon sighed as they pulled up in front of her house. It was after midnight. Jane parked the car, then hurried around to open Lisbon's door. Once inside, Jane gently steered her towards the sofa. Lisbon eased back into the fluffy cushions, a sigh of relief emanating from her.

"You hungry?" he was hovering anxiously at her side.

"Patrick, I'm fine. Stop looking at me like I'm going to explode any minute." she smiled at his relieved look, then laid her head back against the cushions.

A gentle shaking woke her. "Teresa? Come on, I've got your bath ready." Jane helped her to her feet.

"Mmmm, sounds good. I'm a mess." she let herself be led to the bathroom, so weary that it almost felt like a dream. Jane closed the door, then turned to face her. She looked back, puzzled.

"Patrick?"

"Teresa?"

"You're staying?"

"Unless you tell me to leave. You're so tired, I worry you might doze off. No sense drowning yourself. How would I explain that to Dr. Frederickson? I promised I'd take care of you." Lisbon snorted at the sound of the young physician's name.

"That man. He can take a flying leap." Lisbon snorted again, but Jane saw the hidden smile.

"Come on, my love. Water's getting cold. Arms up." Jane slipped the T-shirt he had brought to her at the hospital over her head, then eased her feet out of the slides she wore. Her yoga pants came next, along with the simple white cotton underwear she preferred when she didn't feel well. Jane led her to the edge of the tub, held her steady as she stepped in.

"Oh, God…" Lisbon exhaled as she settled into the hot water. Groaning, she stretched her sore muscles, sliding down to allow the heat to cover her shoulders. Dimly, she felt Jane's hands, gentle at first, then harder, kneading the tightness at the base of her neck, her shoulders, her arms, her back. She gave in to the pleasure of having the aches rubbed away, only marginally aware when he ceased, instead picking up her sponge and using it to squeeze water over her hair. She heard the plastic _click_ of her shampoo bottle, then felt the hands begin lathering the suds into the tangled strands. His fingertips massaged her scalp, working the lather through to the ends. He finished by rinsing with a pitcher he must have pilfered from the kitchen, then picked up the sponge again, applying the lavender soap she kept for her more restless nights and working up a froth of bubbles, before beginning, gently, to bathe her. The soap-slick hands slid down, over her shoulders, her breasts and belly, her legs, her feet, and finally, her core. He didn't dally or tease, but made expert work of the necessary task before rinsing her with the same pitcher he had used for her hair.

Lisbon felt the gentle tug on her hands and stood, water sluicing off of her. Jane wrapped a fuzzy towel around her, patted her dry, and the lifted her effortlessly, carrying her from the bathroom and depositing her gently in her bed. He pulled the sheet and comforter over her, and leaned to kiss her lips, brushing her hair back from her face with one hand.

"Goodnight, my love." he rose and headed for the door, making it only steps before her voice stopped him.

"Don't go, Patrick. I need you. Stay with me? I don't want to be alone."

He turned, walking around to the other side of the bed, divesting himself of his clothing, save the boxer shorts, and slipping into bed, pulling her against him. He pressed a kiss to the side of her neck, feeling the slow, steady pulse that beat there. A far cry from the erratic, thready one that Grace had palpated before they'd loaded her into the ambulance the day before. Jane moved his mouth marginally, allowing him to speak softly, but directly, into her ear.

"You won't ever be alone again, my love. I'll never leave you." And wrapping his arm around her, they slept.

**Just FYI, the next one will involve some language and some good old fashioned raunch. After what they've been through, I think they deserve it! Let me know how I did!**


	13. Pounding Down the Walls

A/N- So glad y'all liked that last chapter! I confess, that was not entirely my own idea. I saw a movie called "Secretary" a while back that, and it had a hair-washing scene in it that was the single most erotic thing I'd ever seen. Hence, my inspiration. Any road, back with the promised raunch. I'll try not to disappoint. I apologize for the delay, I just found out I'm expecting…threw a bit of a wrench in the writing.

Chapter 13

Lisbon sat at her desk, idly tapping her pen on the shiny surface. _Tap-tap-tap-tap. _The staccato beat was beyond her comprehension at the moment, as lost in thought as she was. _Two weeks. Two damn weeks, and nothing._ Lisbon grimaced_. _Two weeks since her release from the hospital, since the death of Red John, since Jane had touched her with any more than the most benign intentions. Lisbon looked down at the desk, stifling a growl at the memories that resurfaced. Jane's domination had had the desired effect, she remembered it all _every_ time she sat down.

Lisbon muffled a growl at the thought, she'd passed her physical with flying colors, her psych eval was a no-brainer, and she had assured one and all that, no, Red John hadn't abused her. As if he would have. That wasn't even the bastard's style. He didn't rape, he tortured and maimed. The only way Lisbon could conceive that he _might_ have deviated from his norm was if he knew that doing so would further torment Jane. Jane had killed him before that even became a possibility.

_Jane_. Lisbon sighed. What was she going to do? In eighteen short months, the man had become a fixture in her life unlike anything she could ever have fathomed. From irritating, rule-breaking, controversy-causing consultant (well, _some_ things never changed) to her gentle, attentive, over-protective lover. _Except for the last two weeks._ No, in the last two weeks, Jane had kissed her, but with no passion to speak of, no spark. He slept in her bed, but did nothing more than hold her. If Lisbon made a move, Jane gently, ever so gently, stepped away or defused the situation by starting some asinine conversation. Lisbon was so frustrated by both the lack of intimacy and the 180 degree turn in Jane's demeanor, she wasn't sure how much longer she'd last before something gave.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jane lay in his attic hideout, the storage area he'd appropriated for when his couch in the bullpen was too public for his liking. On his back on the makeshift cot he'd fashioned from sawhorses and plywood, overlain with linens from his house, he crossed his arms behind his head. He stared at the ceiling, as if the crossbeams would impart some insight into where he should go from here. His mission was ended, his whole reason for living was dead. He'd taken his vengeance, and therefore should be at peace. But peace evaded him. _Teresa_. Jane smiled. His Teresa. There was a rub that he had not counted on when he first arrived at CBI. Of course, he'd never intended to love again, thought it impossible, in fact. To his mind, once Red John was dead, once his mission was complete, he would have been perfectly at ease to join his late wife and daughter, either by his own hand or that of someone else entirely. Now, that scenario was not an option.

Jane sighed. _What a mess._ He'd not been intimate with Teresa since before Red John had kidnapped her. Only chaste kisses and holding her at night, none of the spark and fire of before. Not that he didn't desire her, no, that was the farthest thing from the truth. The simple truth was, he was afraid. Afraid that he'd move too fast, that if, God forbid, the bastard _had_ abused Teresa (she'd sworn to him in the negative several times), he would inadvertently cause some post-traumatic damage that he had no idea about. Teresa seemed different since the incident, and Jane was content to love her and wait till the right time, until she gave him a sign that it was OK to move forward.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wayne?" Grace whispered across the bullpen.

"Yeah?"

"Look at Lisbon." Wayne turned, Cho looking as well, to peer into the boss' office where Lisbon sat, tapping her pen on the desk.

The two men turned to face Grace. "What about her?" Wayne inquired

"She doesn't seem different to you lately?" Cho snorted.

"She's just been kidnapped and nearly blown up by a mass murderer, Grace. I'd say she's earned a few days of upset."

Grace gave Cho a look of disdain. "It's not _that_. She's been fine since the day after, in that regard. No, something's eating at her." Across the bullpen, Wayne nodded.

"She's right, come to think of it…Boss hasn't been acting_ mad_, per se, more, I don't know, _cranky_. Kinda like Grace when she hasn't…."

"Wayne!" Rigsby trailed off, an embarrassed flush staining his cheeks, matching the one Grace was sporting. Cho ducked his head, a wide grin splitting his face. As he pulled himself together, he raised his head, addressing the other two agents.

"So, we're detectives, let's puzzle this out. Boss has been through tougher scrapes than this and come through fine. What's different this time?"

Wayne and Grace looked at each other before responding simultaneously "Jane."

"Right." Cho paused, mulling this over. "Has Jane been acting odd, too? Well, odd for Jane, that is." he amended, seeing the amusement in Grace's eyes.

"Haven't really seen much of him, to be honest. He stays holed up in that attic of his now." Wayne raised his eyes to the ceiling as he spoke, as if by doing so, he could summon the erstwhile consultant.

"Yeah, now you mention it, they _do_ seem different around each other. He doesn't try to rile her up or tease her. He just kind of sits there and stares at her, like he's afraid she's going to disappear any second." Grace leaned forward, resting her chin on her hand.

The silence was broken by the slam of Lisbon's door. The team looked up to see their boss headed out of the bullpen, looking fit to kill. They turned their attention back to each other with a halfhearted smile.

"OK, who's for lunch?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Lisbon arrived home first that evening, immediately shucking her work attire and opting for a tank and gym shorts, then grabbed a bottle of red wine, a glass, and a corkscrew from the cupboard. She popped the cork on the wine, then flopped back on the couch to let it breathe while she idly scanned channels. _300 channels and nothing on._ Leaning her head back, she dozed, jolting awake at the sound of Jane's key in the door.

"I'm sorry, Teresa. I didn't mean to wake you." Jane took in the bleary eyes, the half-empty wine bottle. A bit of his old humor resurfaced. "Aww, look, you went on a bender without me."

Lisbon's eyes cleared an instant before they flashed fire.

"Half a bottle of wine is not a bender, Jane." Snatching said bottle, she stood abruptly and stomped toward the kitchen.

Jane watched her go, fighting the urge to go after her. She only called him Jane when she was _really_ pissed now. _Just let her come to you. Let her set the pace._

Lisbon slammed the bottle down on the counter, then braced her hands on either side. _Calm down, just calm down._ Several minutes passed, the silence broken only by her deep breathing. It didn't help. _OK, the heck with calm._ Lisbon spun on her heel and strode out of the kitchen. Jane was nowhere in sight, but the light in the bedroom was on, and shadows danced across the walls. Lisbon headed in that direction.

Jane carefully removed his suit vest and trousers, hanging them in the closet and pulling out a T-shirt and lounge pants. Lisbon's choice of casual attire had definitely rubbed off on him, he decided with a grin, laying the clothing on the bed. The thought was interrupted as the aforementioned Lisbon slammed through the door, looking like she could commit a mortal crime. Jane, momentarily stunned, recovered quickly.

" Teresa?" Whatever else he had thought to say was cut off by her mouth on his, her body pushing him against the closet door, her hands pulling at his underwear almost frantically. Jane kissed her back, then gently stilled her hands. "Teresa, stop, love. Stop. Look at me." She pulled back, the fury in her green eyes mixed with unbridled lust.

"Why? Why stop? You haven't touched me in weeks! Weeks, Patrick! What is wrong with me that you won't touch me?" The eyes were filling with tears now. Jane pulled her back to him, folding her against his chest.

"Nothing is wrong with you, my love. Absolutely nothing. You're the most beautiful thing in the world, and a man would be insane _not_ to want to touch you. I just don't want to do anything you're not ready for." Lisbon leaned back, meeting Jane's gaze.

"And if I tell you what I'm ready for?"

"Then I'll do it. So long as I know you're ready."

Lisbon leveled her gaze on him yet again. "I want you to fuck me, Patrick. Not make love, not this time. I want you to fuck the hell out of me and make me forget everything." She paused, smiling at the look of utter shock on his face at her language. "Do you think you can handle that?" Jane, too stunned to speak, nodded. "Good." She stood, waiting, while he continued to gape at her, then gave a muted growl and spun on her heel. "When you decide you're ready, Jane, you know where to find me." She started for the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane stood motionless for a bit, his brain whirling as he tried to process what had just happened. Seeing Lisbon turn and head for the door, he knew he'd better act fast or risk really sparking her ire. Reaching out, he snagged Lisbon by the back of her tank, wrapping the stretchy material around his hand and pulling her back flush against him. She bumped against his chest with an audible _oof, _but didn't resist. Jane reached around, pulling on her shoulder until she turned to face him. The tank she wore had three tiny buttons at the neckline. Jane gripped the tank on either side of the buttons and yanked, ripping the fabric down the front and shoving the tattered garment down Lisbon's arms, all the while never tearing his eyes from her shocked face.

Sliding his hands down Lisbon's sides, Jane pushed her shorts and panties from her waist in one motion. He then moved his hands up, fisting them in her hair and jerking her head back, then punishing her with a brutal kiss that left her breathless.

As Jane broke the kiss, Lisbon opened her mouth to speak, whatever comment she had intended to make ending in a squeak as, without preamble, Jane dropped his underwear, grabbed her by the hips, lifted her, and impaled her. Bracing her back against the closet door, Jane pounded into her with such force that Lisbon's head knocked against the wood. She opened her mouth again, and again was cut off, this time by another spine-tingling kiss from the blonde man who was currently giving her what could only be described as the best sex of her life.

Jane continued his assault on Lisbon, pulling back marginally, then slamming into her again, reveling in the short, sharp moans coming from her throat. Lisbon had responded more than he had expected, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Jane finally paused, leaning back to look at Lisbon's face.

"You like?" the brunette head nodded, the green eyes returning his gaze.

"Could we…could you take me to bed now?" her voice was barely above a whisper. "For the love of God, don't stop, just take me to bed." Her head fell against his shoulder.

Jane gained a better grip on Lisbon, supporting her petite frame as he carried her across the room, then lay her gently on the bed, never sliding out of her. The green eyes fluttered. Jane paused, then spoke.

"Teresa?"

"Mmm?"

"Have you…what shall I…" Jane was at an uncharacteristic loss for words. Lisbon smiled, looking very like a contented cat.

"Whatever you like, as long as it doesn't involve stopping." Jane relaxed a bit, then grinned, pulling from her and earning a groan.

"Very well, my love. Over you go." Lisbon complied, rolling to her stomach, then pulling herself up on her knees and elbows at Jane's prodding. Grasping her hips again, Jane eased into her heat, a groan from his own throat joining Lisbon's. Gently, he began to move inside her, watching with egotistical glee as she arched her back and pushed back against him, her dark hair spilling over her shoulders. Her movements were becoming more frantic, the gasping breaths harsher, until she finally exploded underneath him, screaming his name at the end of a keening wail that rattled the windows. Jane followed soon after, pulling her as close as he could to him and spilling himself in her soft warmth. He collapsed onto her, rolling to his side and taking her with him. Lisbon snuggled against him, the only movement spared was the pulling of the sheets and comforter over them both.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Jane awoke to the sun slanting in his eyes through the open blinds. Looking at the sleeping brunette next to him, he smiled. She looked more peaceful than he had seen her look in a long while. He pulled her to him, burying his head in her hair and dozing back off. All was right in the world at this moment, and he didn't want it to end just yet.

A/N- Already working on another chapter! Thank you for your continued patience!


End file.
